


Maybe I Just Wanna Be Yours

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Written In The Stars [4]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: An Emotional Rollercoaster, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Best Friends, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Childbirth, Crying, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Feelings, First Dance, First Love, First Time Parents, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Garebear, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, LITG, Labour, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, Mc x Gary, Miscarriage, Multiple chapters, My Love, Neck Kissing, Parenthood, Passion, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Pregnancy, References to Arctic Monkeys, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shipyard Date, Soulmates, Teasing, True Love, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, i hope i can do it justice for all the gary stans, i really hope you enjoy reading my story, lot of crying, the thought of gary being a father completely melts my heart, trainwreck of emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: You entered Love Island with the expectation of having a great holiday. Never in your wildest dreams could you have known what was about to happen.You met the love of your life during an unforgettable summer. You didn’t have the easiest ride in the villa but you finished the show as winners and stronger than ever.Now back home, how would you both feel settling into your new life together. The future is unknown but the possibilities are exciting.
Relationships: Chelsea & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell & Jamie “Dicky” Bradshaw (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Main Character & Jamie “Dicky” Bradshaw (Love Island)
Series: Written In The Stars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767538
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. A New Beginning

_“I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go”_

Since winning Love Island settling back home was a struggle with you living in Manchester and Gary in Chatham. During the finale Gary asked you to move in with him which you eagerly accepted, as you both wanted to be an integral part in each other’s lives. You became so close and it felt like the right thing to do.

After spending a few days with him in Chatham you headed back home to Manchester and the distance was a struggle. You FaceTimed and texted and only being able to see each other on weekends was tough, but you both agreed that you didn’t want to rush straight into buying a house as you wanted to make sure it would be a perfect family home.

While you were away from each other you heard all about his mate Jamie, he even popped up a few times when you were FaceTiming. Gary told you in the villa how he got called Dicky when he was being a knob. Telling you he acquired it after being called something else one-too-many times, they added the ‘wye’ for politeness. Gary and Jamie met for the first time during secondary school. They didn’t have many other friends at the time but they always had each other. During Gary’s struggles with his appearance and mental health, along with his nan, Jamie was his support system. They moved in together when they started working at the docks together and are more like brothers than best mates. They have always had each other’s backs through everything.

After a few weeks Gary asked you to move into his flat that he shared with his best mate Jamie. You thought it was a great idea as you missed each other terribly, but you were also nervous about packing up your life in Manchester, but you knew it was the right thing to do for your relationship. Gary borrowed a van from his work and drove up to help you pack and move down south.

You never thought you would be one of those couples whose clothes matched, but with you both in jeans and t-shirt it had become a reality. The only difference was that your top was black to his usual grey. You picked up his flannel that he left on the side and decided to wrap it around your waist. Your brunette hair tied in a messy bun with your sunglasses resting on your head.

You watched him through the window loading the van and couldn’t help but admire the man before you. His muscles proudly on show as he carried everything for you, the gentleman in him never did let you do any of the heavy lifting.

“There we go, thats all the boxes loaded in the van,” Gary says loading the last box. “You ready babe?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” taking a deep breath standing outside looking up at your flat. “It all feels so surreal, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does,” putting his arm around you. “We’d better head off to get back before it gets dark,” kissing the side of your head.

“Lets go then,” taking one last glance at the building in front you before getting in the van.

“Any music choices?”

“Anything by the Arctic Monkeys and I think we’ll be just fine,” you giggle as he connects his phone to the speaker in the van and music starts blaring out.

“Your wish is my command.”

_“Stop making the eyes at me  
I'll stop making the eyes at you  
What it is that surprises me  
Is that I don't really want you to”_

_“And your shoulders are frozen (cold as the night)  
Oh, but you're an explosion (you're dynamite)  
Your name isn't Rio, but I don't care for sand  
And lighting the fuse might result in a bang, b-b-bang-oh“_

_“I bet that you look good on the dance floor  
I don't know if you're looking for romance or  
I don't know what you're looking for  
I said, I bet that you look good on the dance floor  
Dancing to electro-pop like a robot from 1984  
Well, from 1984”_

You both start singing as Gary turns the engine on and starts driving. Leaving your old life behind to start a new one with Gary just felt like the best decision you could ever make.

It look you about five hours to get there with traffic which wasn’t too bad considering. You made sure you packed snacks as you didn’t want to make too many stops. Arriving at his flat, he parked up right outside and Jamie who heard the van came outside to meet you.

He was just like you remembered him. Ripped black skinny jeans paired with a white t-shirt showing his angel’s wing tattoo proudly on his arm. He said that he got it to represent hardship and protection, as a reminder that everything can always be overcome with a little bit of faith. It was inspired by Gary’s struggles and everything he had watched him go through the last few years. Jamie always had his back and looked out for him, just like an older brother would. He could get pretty deep when he wanted to be, but he was also quite guarded so only showed this side to who he is close to. His jet black hair was messy and it looked like he had just ruffled it with his hand on the way down.

“Alright lad, you two alright?”

“Yeah you mate?”

“Not bad. Fell asleep waiting for you to get back.”

“Can tell by your hair,” you giggle jokingly.

“You know Gary hasn’t shut up talking about you,” rolling his eyes. “Sophia this, Sophia that. I’m glad you’re here so he won’t be talking about you to me anymore.” You turn to look at Gary who is a little embarrassed by his friends admission.

“I just missed you,” he says looking you and you pull him in for a cuddle.

“Aww babe you know I missed you too.”

“That’s the first rule you know? No lovey-dovey stuff near me, no one wants to see that.”

“You shut up, just because you’ve never had a serious girlfriend before.” He turns to you, “girls get sick of him pretty quickly because of how grumpy he is.”

“Hmm I can understand that.”

“What’s that meant to mean then?” Jamie now looking at you.

“Oh nothing. You know I’m glad I brought my hair brush because you look like you need it.”

“Nah, you ain’t touching my hair.”

“Because it _doesn’t_ look like a mess?”

“Exactly,” he says heading back upstairs redoing his hair with his hand as he goes.

You and Gary both laugh. “Right shall we start moving the boxes inside? I’ve cleared a load of space for you.”

“Aww thanks babe, that’s so sweet,” kissing his cheek.

Jamie turns around at the top of the stairs and looks at both of you, “PDA alert.” Jamie says covering his eyes.

“This is exactly why he got the nickname Dicky I told you about,” Gary’s shaking his head. He turns and goes to open the door to the van and you help him to carry the boxes. “Babe leave those heavy ones I’ll get them.” You listen to him and carry the lighter boxes inside and put them in hallway.

Jamie who has took it upon himself not to bother helping, has changed into his pyjama joggers and is sat with his feet up on the sofa. “You’d better not be leaving them there!”

You don’t even reply, just rolling your eyes will suffice for now. Once all the boxes were brought in, Gary shows you around and helps you to unpack in his room. You loved that you were now living with him but and you had met Jamie and spoken to him a few times before. He had such a hard exterior when you first met, constantly taking the piss out of when you were in the villa. Gary assured you that he’s like this with everyone he meets and is fine once you get to know him, he just takes a bit of getting used too.

You muster up the courage to go and sit next to Jamie on the sofa. You didn’t really know much about him other than he’s Gary’s best mate, a grumpy idiot and has never had a serious relationship before. You want to be able to get to know him if not for your sake, then Gary’s.

“Hey,” you say casually sitting a reasonable distance away from him. At first he doesn’t reply and just stares at you like he’s thinking why on earth has she just sat down?

“Hey.” Turning his attention back to his phone. “Unpacked then?”

“Yeah everything’s done.”

There’s silence again. It’s beyond awkward.

You take a deep breath, “is that a wolf tattoo you’ve got?” Pointing to his chest.

”Yeah.”

“So I know why you got the angel’s wing one, so what about the wolf?”

“Because I’m the big bad wolf,” he smirks.

“Fair enough,” you laugh. “So never had a serious girlfriend huh?”

“Nope.”

“Because you’re too grumpy?”

“I’m not,” he says and you give him a look. “I’m a ray of fucking sunshine,” he winks at you and you smile.

“Sounds about right,” raising your eyebrow and he puts his phone down.

“I’ve just not met the right girl yet.”

“So you’ve not felt _the spark_?”

“Nope. Like when you and Gary were talking about it in the villa it made me think how I’d never felt it. But to be honest it sounds like a load of rubbish.”

“That’s because you’ve never felt it, but I’m sure you will some day.”

“Dunno about that.” He stops, “like, I know we don’t really know each other yet but I kinda know you, so if this is too much tell me to shut up. When did you know you felt _the spark_ with Gary?”

“Umm.. Well I knew I felt it… do you remember watching the kiss at the gym on like the fourth day?”

“Yeah… I had to cover my eyes.”

You hit him on the arm, “well that was when I felt it. Your heart beats faster than it ever has before and you think your inside are going to start an electrical storm.”

“I see.”

“It’s true what they say though, _when you know you know._ That’s how I feel about Gary.”

“I’m glad because he deserves to be happy. And watching the show I’ve never seen him so happy and that’s because of you.”

Gary up until this point had been quietly listening into the conversation, he wanted to let you both have a chance to chat without him there.

“Alright? What’s up?” He says sitting beside you with an arm slung over your shoulder.

“Nothing much,” Jamie says.

“You alright babe?” You ask looking up at him.

“Yeah, I’m just really glad you’re here.”

“Me too.” And he kisses your forehead.

“Can you two go and do that somewhere that’s not near me?”

“We should go get ready for bed anyway,” you say to Gary.

“Good plan,” you both get up and head to bed, giving Jamie’s shoulder a squeeze on the way and he smiles.

You settle down for the night and get into bed. You’d stayed here for a few days when you landed back in the UK but actually living in these new surroundings will take a while to get used to, but it will be worth it.

“I’ve rang nan and told her you’re here and settled in. She’s well chuffed, and can’t wait to meet you.”

“I can’t wait to meet her too. I’ve heard so much about her, I feel a little intimidated if I’m honest.”

“Don’t be, she loves you already,” wrapping an arm around you pulling you into a cuddle. “She’s told me a few times that I’d better not mess this up,” he laughs.

“Bless her,” you giggle. “Well we’d better get some sleep it’s been a long day. Night babe.”

“Night,” kissing your forehead.

The next few days Gary allowed you to fully settle in and get used to your new life in Chatham. He showed you where everything was, and you were even starting to get used to Jamie, though you did use his nickname a few times. He did tease you because you were always cleaning the flat because they both made a mess. You were kind of used to it in some ways as you often tidied up after Gary and folded his clothes in the villa. But you definitely wanted them to pull their weight.

“You should wear a maids outfit when you’re cleaning, you know?” Jamie joked. “Plus I bet Gary would like that.”

“You know what, you can tidy your on mess now. Come on then!” Ushering for him to get up. “Maybe we ought to get _you_ a maids outfit.”

“No chance! You’re doing a better job anyway.”

“Not the point. Get up and stop being lazy.”

You laugh as he gets up and moans about doing the washing up.

“You’re the worst,” as he starts to wash the dishes.

“Oh leave her alone Jamie. She’s right anyway, we need to pull our weight.” He walks over to you and whispers in your ear, “though you would look hot in a uniform.” Feeling his hot breath on your skin giving you goosebumps.

“Ha,” you chuckle at him. “But isn’t this nice, we’re like a little family,” smirking at Jamie’s annoyance.

“Hmm..” he groans. “You’re definitely like an annoying little sister.”

You just laugh propping yourself up on the counter as you watch Gary going to dry the dishes.

“So you’re really just going to sit there and watch?” Jamie says looking at you.

“Yep. Since I moved in I’ve done all the cleaning and the washing, so it's both your turn now,” throwing the rubber gloves at him. “You might want to use these so your precious hands don’t get irritated by the soapy water.” You laugh and so is Gary who is standing at the sink with Jamie.

“Whatever,” tossing the gloves to the other side of the sink.

You and Gary exchange looks giggling, you both love winding him up.

________

Later on that day he took you to meet his nan for the first time.

Driving to her house was nerve-wracking, you could feel your palms sweating. Gary has told you so much about her and how much of an impact she’s had in his life and it was daunting.

“You OK babe?”

“Yeah just nervous,” rubbing your palms on your jeans.

“Don’t worry,” reaching his spare hand over to squeeze your knee. “It’ll be fine.”

He pulls up just outside her house and you can see her looking out the window through netted curtains. As you’re both getting out the car she heads to the front door. She looked very stylish in navy trousers and a flowery blouse.

“Oh let me get a good look at you,” looking at you closely before giving you a cuddle. “Don’t look so worried I don’t bite, well not usually anyway,” she chuckles to herself. “You alright Gary love?”

“Great nan,” he smiles proudly leaning his arm on your shoulders.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mrs. Rennell. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh hush call me nan,” she smiles at you looking grateful for your introduction. “Anyway come in dear and make yourselves at home. You all head inside and remove your shoes leaving them at the front door. “Sophia dear? You come in here with me and while Gary makes us all a cuppa and grabs the biscuits,” she says leading you into the living room to sit down. “The nice ones in the cupboard Gary!” She shouts through.

“Got them,” he says.

“Good lad.”

Once Gary had brought through the drinks and the biscuits you settled down and had a nice chat about how happy she was that you and Gary got together. She told you as soon as you arrived she knew you were the one she wanted for her grandson. She loved your style and how you carried yourself, and knew you would tell him off if he needed it, which she saw you doing. “As soon as I saw you two together I knew it would be a match made in heaven.”

She asked you a lot of questions about your family and your life as she wanted to get to know the girl who his grandson absolutely adored. You were the first girl that Gary had brought to his nan that she was actually interested in getting to know. You never once judged him and you were always there. You could tell she was pleased with her warm smile.

She also made sure to tease you both about your antics in the villa, saying she had to keep muting the TV and covering her eyes. This made both yours and Gary’s cheek go bright red at the thought.

“Well you shouldn’t have got up to mischief on the telly if you didn’t want to talk about it,” she said. “Anyway,” she laughs, “now the formalities are done and dusted, it’s time to get the photo albums out.” Gary puts his head in his hands.

“Nan right now?”

“No time better than the present,” she says getting about four large albums out of the cabinet, and sitting back down next to you. “We’ll start with this one.”

She opens up the album and starts talking through every photograph and the story behind it. You had been told snippets by Gary on what his life was like growing up but actually seeing the pictures in front you made everything sink into place.

She told you stories all about Gary when he was younger. What he loved to do and how he always got so excited when she took him to see the trains every weekend. Gary was so embarrassed that his nan was doing this but it made you love him even more.

“Nan, why are you showing my girlfriend all this? She’ll probably dump me now”. You and his nan just laugh it off and continued looking at more photos. You had gotten through all four photo albums and it was so nice for you to get to know him more. You even thought to yourself, about when you and Gary had a baby what they’d be like, hoping they would be just like him.

When it was time to leave she gave you a cuddle and gave some cake for you and Gary to have later. She also invited you round for her famous Sunday Lunch to meet the rest of the family, and you couldn’t be more thrilled to feel accepted by her.

Once you went back to the flat she rang Gary to say what a wonderful afternoon she had with you both.

“Sophia is a beautiful girl, you’ve done well there lad. She looks even more beautiful in real life, than she does on the telly.”

“I know nan, she’s amazing.”

She’s _the one_ you know, nan’s can sense these things.”

“Yeah I definitely think you’re right there nan.”

“Anyway I’ll leave you both to your evening, love you boy.”

“Love you too nan.”

He hung up the phone and immediately told you what his nan said about you being more beautiful in real life and how much she loved meeting you.

________

He also took you down to his work and showed you around he docks and the cranes. Upon arrival he made sure you had a hard hat on and a fluorescent vest to match his. You didn’t think it was totally necessary but you wanted to humour him.

“It’s health and safety first babe. First rule of being around machinery.”

“Ok point made,” adjusting your hat. You felt a little silly but you soon got used to wearing it.

He took you by the hand as you walked around, Gary showing you the cranes and explaining everything to you with such great enthusiasm. You didn’t really understand what he was talking about but you wanted to learn because he loved them so much. And you love him.

You asked him what each thing did, which he explained for you. Even if you didn’t get what he was saying he was so patient with you and would explain it again and find a practical way to show you as well.

“I never realised before just how interesting they were before.”

“Yeah I think a lot people are like that. I think what drew me to them in the first place was, how fascinated I was by the height they can go to and how much they can lift. A mobile crane can carry up to 1,200 metric tons and then the beam that’s attached to it can stretch to 100 metres.”

“Woah that’s amazing!”

“Yeah it really is, isn’t it?”

Gary was so surprised that he was finally with a girl who was actually genuinely interested in his work.

“Here babe,” lifting you up onto the crane that you were just talking about. Once he’s helped you up, he climbs up and shows you what all the different levers and buttons do. You were fascinated by watching him.

“This isn’t really anything to do with cranes but when my shift starts early, I’m here for the sunrise and it’s really beautiful looking out here”.

“Well maybe one day you can show me.”

He smiles at you. “Yeah I think I will.”

You both get up to head back down, Gary jumps down first then holds you by the waist as he lifts you down.

“Babe I loved that, thank you for showing everything to me.”

“No problem,” he grins. “I’m glad you liked it.”

After you’d finished having a look around, you bumped into Jamie who also worked there, “Is it not enough seeing you at home, you have to come to my place of work too?” He laughs, you two didn’t get off to the best start but you were starting to get used to him and you were able to match his banter. He looks at you, “Yeah I don’t think we’ll make a crane operator out of you”.

“Well lucky I don’t want to be one,” rolling your eyes. “Plus I can always learn from my man”, resting your head on Gary’s shoulder.

Gary just laughed while Jamie rolled his eyes back at you, but teasingly.

“Yeah I’ll teach you anything you wanna know.”

“Oh whatever.”

________

For your first official date outside the villa Gary took you up to the hill to watch the cranes, just like he told you on the first night in the villa. It really was beautiful up there, he was right that you couldn’t see any stars but that didn’t matter. Sitting on the bench on top of the hill with the man you have fallen in love with, made it so special. He wrapped a blanket over you both sitting with his arm around you, the other arm pointing to the cranes. You loved listening to him as he talked so passionately. The only thing you could relate to in the same way was how you felt about your music. Being a classical cellist had always been a dream for you since you were a little girl. Before your mum passed away she also loved to play, so that’s where you got it from.

“You know that first night in the villa I thought you were taking the piss when you said you’d like this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. No other girl has let me bring her here, so because you’re the first it's like our special place.”

“Aww babe I love it.”

“You do?”

“Course I do you numpty,” leaning over to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Then it’s official,” now wrapping his spare arm around you for a tight embrace.

Being with Gary has changed your life and turned it upside down, but moments like this with him. It was perfect.

________

Two months later, you and Gary found your dream home thanks to Priya. She arranged so many viewings and you knew it was the one as soon as you visited it. It was a twenty minute walk to Gary’s work and also wasn’t too fair from nan’s either, you both agreed that you wanted to be close by in case she needed any help. You quickly made the down payment and you even got the keys quickly as the previous owner had already moved.

It was a beautiful four bedroom detached house in a very quiet cul-de-sac with a big garden. You both wanted this to be the family home where you built and raised your family, and the location couldn’t be anymore perfect.

You enlisted Chelsea’s help with the decorating, and she was thrilled because it meant that she got to spend more time with you, Gary too of course. The house looked spectacular once it was finished, you couldn’t believe this was your house.

Your new life with Gary was only just beginning and you couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	2. A New Beginning

_”And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast  
We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love  
And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe  
We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love“_

_Three months later._

“Babe, I’m home”, Gary shouts as he shuts the front door.

“I’m in our bedroom. Can you come up?”

Gary makes his way upstairs and walks into the bedroom to see you sat cross-legged on the bed with something in your hand. He goes to sit down next to you.

“You OK? What’s that you’ve got?”

You unclasp your hand to show a pregnancy test.

“Is that a—“

“Yeah”, you smile. “Have a look”.

You hand him the test, and he gasps.

“OMG babe! It’s positive. You’re pregnant?”

You nod and he jumps up, smiling broadly. “I can’t believe it”.

“Are you happy?”

“Of course I’m bloody happy”, wrapping you up in his arms. “I’m over the moon. How are you feeling?”

“Just a little nausea and tired but apart from that, I’m really happy”.

“Here lie down babe”, you do as he says and he wraps a blanket over you. He joins you, and puts his arm around your shoulder so your head is on his chest.

“Well I wasn’t expecting this when I got home from work today. I can’t wait to tell my nan”.

“Why don’t you ring her now? But please mention that its still early days”.

Gary reaches for his phone to call his nan and Jamie. While he was on the phone you decided to ring your best mate Tim. It was him who persuaded you to apply for Love Island in the first place, and without him you wouldn’t be as happy as you are right now.

“Tim you alright to chat mate?”

“Yeah Jen’s just gone to her mums. What’s up?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“Mate that’s brilliant news, I’m well chuffed for you and Gary. It is his right?” He jokes.

“Oh shut up of course it is.”

“You know I’m only joking.”

“Yeah, oh another thing please keep a secret for now considering its still really early.”

“No need asking, its done. I’ll leave you both do it then. Catch you later.”

“Bye.”

You both put your phones down and turn your attention back to each other.

“Nan was thrilled, she can’t wait to be a great nan.”

“Aww bless her. When she can I’m sure she’ll be telling everyone down at the bingo.”

You both laugh.

“Jamie was his usual self, happy but annoying.”

“What did he say?”

“His exact words were ‘Oh god not another Rennell’, I did tell him to keep it quiet for now though. But in all seriousness he is really happy for us” he smiles. “You know what he’s like by now. He doesn’t like many people seeing the real him, so he holds up this facade with everyone. He only tends to let it slip in private.”

“Yeah, he shows he actually has a heart sometimes,” you giggle back. “Uncle Jamie.”

Gary laughs, “he’ll come round to being called that.”

“Hm might take a few years though. Tim was happy for us too.”

He smiles, “Oh I’ve also asked nan if she could give me some more cooking lessons.”

“Babe I can teach you.”

“Yeah I know that.” You give him a look. “And you’ve been doing great, but I don’t want to put the extra pressure on you because you’re pregnant. I don’t want you to have to worry about anything.”

“That’s really sweet, but being pregnant isn’t an illness you know!”

“I do know. I’m sorry if it came across like that but I just want to make everything as easy for you as it can be. You even said you’ve been feeling nauseous.”

“Yeah that’s true, but please ask me still if you need help. We can both help you.”

“Deal.”

____________________

The next few months were filled with anxiety. It was the morning of the twelve week scan and this was the first time that you would get to see your baby. The nerves were uncontrollable.

“Here you go babe.”

“What’s that?”

“Just a cuppa to help calm your nerves.”

“How are you so calm?”

“I dunno really. I guess I’m just excited.” His eyes widen. “Not that I’m saying you’re not or anything but—“

“It’s OK, I know what you mean.”

“It’ll be OK, I promise.”

You sit for a while together sipping your cuppa before its time to leave. The car journey was nerve wracking. There was hardly any traffic on the road which made it worse. You arrived there quicker, which was always Gary’s preference. Surprisingly, he was never early to much but to the things that mattered the most to him, he made the extra effort.

You arrived at the hospital and Gary took your hand as you walked in together. His fingers intertwined with yours, giving a reassuring squeeze.

It felt like you were waiting for hours before you were called in by the midwife, so much so you felt like you were going to have an accident. Lying down on the bed, while she applied the jelly and found the baby’s heartbeat was enough to nearly send yours through the roof. Thankfully it didn’t take long before you heard a heartbeat through the monitor.

“Is that the heartbeat?” You asked the midwife and she nodded, and turned the screen round so you could see your baby.

Your eyes welling up at seeing a life you had created there on the screen. In that moment you felt a wave of relief washing over you. The stress and worry leading up to now vanished.

You turn to look at Gary, who was also shedding a few tears. He grips your hand tighter.

“That’s our baby,” he sobs.

The midwife left you both on your own, so you could have a moment alone together. She also very kindly printed out several pictures for you to take home.

“How do you feel? Seeing our baby on the screen.”

Gary wipes a tear from his tear. “It’s honestly amazing. Like, we knew you were pregnant but actually seeing the baby and hearing the heartbeat... it just makes it so real. And I can’t wait to meet him or her.”

You reach for his hand and give it a squeeze. “I can’t wait to meet them too! I’m sure the time with fly by, there is a lot that will need doing and sorting out.”

Once you were back in the car, you decided to go visit nan.

“She’s gonna be so happy to see these,” looking at the pictures.

“For sure,” you smile.

Gary drives you both to his nan’s house. She was out watering the plants when you arrived.

“Goodness, I wasn’t expecting to see you today,” she smiles with huge surprise. “Come in and tell me all about it.”

You spend the next hour telling her about the scan and showing pictures of the baby. You even give her one to keep and she was so thrilled.

“I need to get a special frame for this,” her voice a little shaky, holding the picture close to her heart.

___________________

The next few months went by in a blur. You were now seven months pregnant and it was time to properly start preparing for the baby’s arrival. There was so much to do, and to buy. But you had a lot of help from the people around you.

You called upon your best friend, Chelsea, who was thrilled at being given the task of coming up with a theme for the nursery. She came up with loads of different colours schemes and ideas, which were perfect. She was an interior decorator after all.

“Babes, how about a feature wall over there,” pointing behind you. “Then we, and when I say we, Gary and me, can paint these walls here. I think a nice grey, will make the feature stand out. Plus the cot will be there so you don’t want too much near the baby.”

“Yeah babe, there’s no way you’re allowed anywhere near this room while its being done”, Gary says walking into the room.

“We can take pictures though and send them to you,” Chelsea adds.

“That we can do. I’m going to make the cot myself. I’ve bought some wood so I’ll start on that.”

“Oh that’s a great idea babe,” you smile. “I love it! And the baby will love it too.”

Gary takes great pride in being able to build and fix things around the house, and this was no different. He wanted to build something special for his baby.

“Now I’m not being rude guys, but do you mind leaving me in peace so I can draw up my plans?”

You and Gary both laugh and head out of the room and back downstairs.

“Hey, you OK”, you ask as you see Gary sitting looking out of the window.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”.

“No you’re not. Come on you can talk to me about anything”.

“It’s just... I’m worrying that I’m getting so excited about the baby, that when the time comes I’m going to be a rubbish dad.”

You move to hug him from behind. “Do you want to know what I think?”

“OK.”

“I think you’re going to make an amazing daddy. See..” you move around so his hand can touch your belly. The baby is moving around. “The baby can sense you’re here, because they love you already”.

“Really?”

“Really.” Kissing his forehead. “Look at everything you’ve done since I’ve been pregnant and the things you are planning to do, like building a cot. You are already a good dad, because you want to do all those things.”

You see a small tear escaping his eyes. “Thanks babe”. He pulls you onto his knee for a cuddle.

“We love you,” holding him as tight as you can. “Let’s go lie on the sofa for a bit,” taking hold of his hand and leading him over. You sit down and he lies down with his head on your lap while you stroke his hair.”

“I love being like this,” he closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“Me too.”

After a little moment of quietness, he lifts himself up slightly and turns so he can kiss your belly.

“I reckon the baby is sleeping in here, I bet you’ve made it nice and cosy for them,” kissing your belly.

“I hope so.”

Then Gary decides to blow a raspberry on your belly.

“Gary that tickles,” you laugh when he does it again and then as a result the baby kicks him in the face.

“Cheeky little monkey,” he chuckles, and you laugh. “But I don’t mind.”

“Ha! Little one in here,” rubbing your belly, “doesn’t like being woken up, naughty daddy.“

You both laugh, and Gary moves to sit beside you, pulling you into him with his arm around you and his other hand resting on your belly.

“I really can’t wait till the baby’s born.”

___________________

“You alright to walk a little further babe?”

“Yeah I think so.” Gary continued to gently pull you up onto the hill over looking the shipyard near where he grew up. It was so beautiful at night, like how it was on your first date outside the villa.

You were now eight and a half months pregnant, and everything was getting so difficult. The smallest of movements tired you out and breathing had become restricted.

“Are we nearly there, I need a rest?”

“Just a few more steps, sorry.” He guided you up to the bench where he helped you sit down.

You take a couple of minutes to catch your breath before speaking again.

“It’s so beautiful up here. I sometimes forget.”

“It’s no where near as beautiful as you though,” he grins.

You shiver slightly, and he wraps his arm around you pulling you into him.

“I’ll keep you warm babe.”

You both just sit and take in the view. All the lights on the cranes were flashing. There was so much going on, that you still didn’t really understand.

“Ha the baby just kicked, must like being up here too,” pulling his hand to feel your belly.

“You’re going to love cranes like me, aren’t you little one.” He takes a deep breath and continues, “I suppose you’re wondering why I brought you up here tonight?”

“Ah so it wasn’t just to spend some time together before the baby arrives?”

He smiles.

“I just wanted to say, as soon as I met you in the villa I knew you were someone special. You took an interest in what I had to say and never judged me. You never moaned at how much I talk about my nan or cranes, or when I go off on one about the football.”

He stops to breathe for a minute.

“You are the most amazing, caring girl I’ve ever known, and I’m so lucky that you’re mine. You’re gorgeous, inside and out and you don’t even realise how much. Meeting you has changed my life for the better and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You have helped me realise the true meaning of love and how loving someone should feel like.”

He takes a firm hold of your hands.

“You have become the single, most important person in my life. And now you’re carrying our child. Our adventure as parents is about to begin and I can’t think of a better way to start parenthood than knowing that one day you will be my wife.“

He moves as to get down on one knee. Tears streaming down both your faces.

Looking into your eyes, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes of course I will,” struggling to get the words out. The emotion and romance of the moment is so overwhelmingly perfect.

Gary puts the ring on your finger and pushes himself up to kiss you.

‘I’m so happy you said that,” sitting back down on the bench beside you.

“Babe, I was never going to say no.”

“Well, you never know do you?”

You nudge his arm and he laughs. “I blooming love you Rennell.” You lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

“I love you more”.

You both cuddle close to look back over at the view and soak up this moment for a little while longer.

________

The next morning, you are woken by the bedroom door creaking open and Gary bringing you breakfast in bed before he goes to work.

“I really need to fix that before the baby comes,” he says under his breath before realising you’re already awake.

‘Was it the door?”

You nod.

“I’ve brought you some breakfast before I leave, you’re favourite.”

“Thanks babe”, you smile.

“Remember, keep your feet up today. I need to go round to nan’s after work, her washing machine is playing up so I said I’d mend it for her. But after that I’ll be straight home,” with a kiss on your forehead.

“You’re so kind you are,” making him blush slightly. “What would we all do without you?”

“See you later Mrs Rennell to be”.

You smile and with a wave he leaves for work.

You spend the morning mostly lying in bed, but decide to have a bath to relax. Your muscles were feeling quite tired and sore after trekking up to the hill last night, though it was worth it. The bath helped you relax and you felt like having some fresh air.

You decided to make up a few sandwiches to take down to the docks for Gary’s lunch. Even making one for Jamie too. Making their favourites.

It didn’t take long to walk there, only about twenty minutes, though you had to keep stopping as you were getting out of breath.

As you were arriving you saw Gary walking up to the reception area with Jamie, presumably just starting their lunch break.

“Babe what are you doing here? I told you to rest.”

“I thought I’d bring you some lunch.”

“You’re so thoughtful, but seriously babe sit down”, while helping you to a chair.

“Geez you two are like an old married couple already,” Jamie buts in rolling his eyes. “So am I the odd one out or what? Looks like I’m getting my own lunch.”

“You really think I’d forget you?” Pulling out another sandwich from your bag, “I’d never hear the end of it otherwise.” Holding the sandwich out for him to take.

“Aww you even made my favourite, you’re alright you are”.

You laugh, then suddenly you feel a pain.

“Ahh...”, holding your hand over your belly.

“What’s the matter, you alright babe?” Gary says crouching down beside you.

“Yeah, I just keeping getting these sharp tightenings.”

Jamie looks over at you both, “you don’t think you’re going into labour do you? Because if you are make sure its not anywhere near me.”

Gary gives him a stern look and turns back to you.

“Can you stand up and I’ll drive you home so you can rest OK?” He helps you to stand, but as you do you feel a dripping sensation down your legs. Before you realise it, there’s a puddle where you’re standing.

You look up at Gary who has concern written all over his face.

“I think my waters have gone.”

“Right..um..” Gary now starting to panic. “Jamie mate grab my keys, and bring them to the car, while I carry her”.

“OK lad”.

Gary carefully picks up you up to carry you to the car. Jamie is already there waiting for you and already has the door open for Gary to help you in.

“We need to go back to the house first Gary, the bags are still by the door”

“I’ll go and fetch them while you two head to the hospital,” Jamie suggests.

“Yeah that would be really helpful, thanks mate.”

‘No worries. Good luck you two.”

Jamie had a hard exterior but he had his moments when he showed he actually had a heart. Moments like this, you saw the real him.

Gary drove you both to the hospital where he dropped you off at the door, while he quickly parked the car. Jamie wasn’t too far behind you with your things. You held onto Gary for dear life as you walked to the maternity suite. You rang the midwife on the way so she was expecting you. She took you into the ward where she hooked you up onto a monitor, to over see your contractions.

It felt like days had gone by, when it had been nine hours before you were told you could start pushing. Never in your life had you been in this much pain, but you knew it would all be worth it in the end. But the thought of finally holding your baby just felt so out of reach in this moment.

“Babe you’re doing amazing,” squeezing your hand tight. “Breathe.. breathe. That’s it. I’m so proud of you.”

Eventually the sound of crying filled the room, during the early hours.

“We have a little boy babe. We have a son.”

The midwife laid your new baby son down on your chest. He just looked so perfect. He looked just like his daddy.

“He’s so beautiful,” you sob looking up at Gary. Unable to control the emotion spilling out of you.

“He’s perfect,” leaning in to give you a kiss and then gently kissing your son.

“Our little Jimmy.”

You lay like this for a little while, just holding your baby in your arms.

“Do you want to hold him?”

He smiles and ever so carefully takes him from you and sits down on the chair next to the bed.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone he’s finally here. But right now, I just want to enjoy this moment.”

“Do you know much I love you?”

“No where near as much as I love you and Jimmy.”

“To the moon and back?”

“And round a million times,” he smiles.

____________________

Later that day, you tell close family and friends that your son Jimmy has arrived. Everyone is delighted for you and can’t wait to meet him when you’re all ready.

Messages of congratulations also come flooding from Tim, Jamie, Priya, Bobby, Noah, Chelsea and even Lottie. They all can’t wait to meet him when you’re ready and settled. They all said in the villa that you and Gary would make great parents one day.

Chelsea and Priya who were especially keen to meet him, asked if they could pop to the hospital later for a visit.

Still lying on the bed you realise that you must have dozed off for a little while. Beside you, you can hear Gary with Jimmy. You open one eye gently, and slowly to avoid Gary noticing you’re awake, he’s cradling Jimmy to his bare chest.

_“Hush little baby, don’t say a word,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
And if that mockingbird won’t sing,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a diamond ring.”_

Gary sings to him.

_“And if that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a billy goat.”_

He continues singing, as he still isn’t aware that you are awake and listening.

_“And if that billy goat won’t pull,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa’s gonna buy you a dog named Rover.  
And if that dog named Rover won’t bark.  
Papa’s gonna buy you a horse and cart,  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You’ll still be the sweetest little baby in town!”_

Gary who is still holding Jimmy close to him, kisses the top of his head and looks over at you.

“Oh you’re awake?”

“Yeah, I must say you have a beautiful singing voice,” you smile.

Gary blushes slightly. “He was getting a little cranky, so thought I’d sing to him.”

“Well I think he loved it babe. So did I.”

Gary smiles at you.

“You’re adorable with him.”

“You really think?”

“I know so, look how contented he is with you. He knows you’re his daddy. He loves Garebear too like his mummy.”

You can feel yourself getting emotional again. Hormones still surging from the pregnancy and the birth. You gently wipe away a tear from under your eye. Seeing the man you love with your new baby, and seeing him being a father, has brought out a whole new level of love you feel for him right now. Who knew that was possible? Who knew I could love him anymore than I already did.

You hear a knocking on the door. “Are we OK to come in?” Chelsea and Priya are peeking their heads through the door. You can see balloons behind them saying ‘ _congratulations_ ’ and ‘ _baby boy_ ’.

“Of course babes, come and meet him.” You smile at them, as they enter the room. Along with the balloons they have brought a bag each with gifts for you all.

“Omg how much stuff did you bring?” You ask a little shocked.

“Nothing you don’t all deserve,” Priya smiles. “And you did just get engaged too.”

“Thank you you two,” Gary says proudly holding Jimmy smiling at you.

“Oh em gee babes...” Chelsea whispers. “He’s too beautiful. Can I hold him?”

“Aww he’s gorgeous,” Priya says smiling, small tear escaping her eye, which she quickly wipes away.

Chelsea sits down in the chair beside you and Gary brings Jimmy over to her.

“I’m next for cuddles,” Priya says sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t worry I won’t hog him too long. Maybe,” Chelsea says holding him close and stroking his little head. “He’s so tiny. Well done you two.”

“Nah it was all this one,” putting his arm around you. “She’s officially my superwoman.”

“Aww you guys... that’s so sweet.”

“Right my turn now,” Priya giggles. Gary goes to take Jimmy while Chelsea gets up and Priya sits down. Gary gently places Jimmy in her arms.

“Hello Jimmy, I’m your auntie Priya,” she says holding his little finger. “You are the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen.”

You look up at Gary, “you reckon we should ask them?”

“Yeah go on,” he smiles.

“Ask us what?” They say together.

“How would you both feel about being Jimmys’ godmothers?”

“It would be an honour,” Chelsea says bursting into tears. “Hey we’re going to be your god-mummies Jimmy”.

Priya wipes away more tears spilling down her cheeks, “thank you so much you guys, it really means a lot”.

“There’s no two other people we trusted the most to be his godmothers.”

You loved having the visit from Chelsea and Priya. You trusted them with your life and you knew they would be great with Jimmy. Gary’s nan FaceTimed, apologising for not coming to the hospital, as she was having a bad day with her hip but promised she would visit when you went home.

The next day, you were told you could take Jimmy home. You packed up your things which Gary took to the car before coming back for you and Jimmy. He helped you gently place him in his car seat before proudly carrying him to the car. He drives carefully home, trying to avoid the speed bumps.

Getting home, you are both surprised to see Jamie and nan waiting patiently outside your house.

“Congratulations you two”, Jamie says.

“Jamie make yourself useful and grab their bags, and bring them in.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Less of that cheek you,” Nan says to him sharply.

Gary brings Jimmy up into the house with the biggest grin known to man.

“Oh isn’t he handsome,” nan says. “I’d love a cuddle but I don’t want to wake him. You know what they say, ‘you should never wake a sleeping baby’”.

“Yeah I learned that one already nan. I had to move him and he woke up screaming bloody murder”.

“The only thing that would settle him was another feed,” you say.

Nan laughs. “See always right what they say.”

Jamie goes up to Gary who is carrying Jimmy. “High five little man.”

“Jamie shh!! Were you not listening,” nan barks.

“Ah my bad sorry, just wanted to applaud him for liking the boob.”

You sigh and roll your eyes.

“You’re beyond annoying at times, you know that?”

“You like me really”, he replies cheekily.

Not before long, you’re all settled and relaxed in the living room, reliving the birth. Nan was always very nosy, while Jamie was doing everything he could to block it out.

“Gary be a dear and bring Jimmy over to his great nan for a cuddle, would you?”

“Of course,” Gary smiles, bringing him over. “Watch his head,” he says placing Jimmy in her arms.

“I know how to hold a baby, Gary,” she chuckles.

“Of course, sorry nan.”

“He really is a splitting image of you.”

“Poor thing,” Jamie blurts out.

You, Gary and nan all turn to look at him.

“OK too soon. I’ll save the rest for another time then. Maybe...”

“Jamie mate?” Gary turns to look at him.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“We were talking about god parents for Jimmy, and we asked Chelsea to be his godmother—“

Jamie bursts out laughing, “you hear that Jimmy boy, you really do have a fairy godmother.”

You give him a look. “Don’t be mean?”

“I’m always mean, what you gonna do about it,” poking his tongue out at you.

“Anyway... as I was saying,” Gary interjects. “We asked Chelsea to be Jimmys’ godmother and we were wondering how you’d feel about being his godfather?”

Jamie for once actually looks taken aback.

“Great men are not born great, they grow great,” he recites.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yeah that’d be alright I guess,” he shrugs. “Someone has got to teach him to have decent taste in music, and girls...” he jokes winking at you. “And he is kinda cute,” holding his hand. He suddenly sat back as if he’d realised what he just said. “You know... kinda cute for someone you created,” nodding his head at Gary.

Gary just laughs in response. He’s known him too long to know when he’s actually giving a compliment.

As you settle down back at home, you just feel so incredibly lucky for the people in your life. Looking over at nan fussing over Jimmy, even Jamie too. Looking keen at taking on his new godfather role, even if you knew he wouldn’t admit it. Deep down he was thrilled at being asked.

You and Gary are now parents to a beautiful baby boy.

I don’t think life could get any better than this.

_”All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK“_

_”I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly“_

_”You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me“_

_”If I let you down  
I turned it all around  
Cause I'll never let you go“_

_”I will be, all that you want_  
_And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	3. I Adore You

_”But if love is fire  
Then I'll burn for you  
Yeah, if love is fire  
Then I'll burn for you“_

_”Somehow, you've stolen all my breath  
Your lightnin' echoes in my head  
Hey, head  
Somehow, I don't feel alone  
I don't know how you know  
Oh, how you do“_

  
It’s been a month now since Jimmy was born and turned your whole world upside down, but you wouldn’t change it for the world. Everything now revolves around this little tiny baby, who you didn’t know would create such a mess in the house. Baby clothes strewn everywhere, the pram by the stairs. Normal everyday chores took a backseat so you could put all your attention on Jimmy.

Gary along with his two weeks paternity leave, has taken a few weeks annual leave as well to help you and also to bond with Jimmy. He spends a lot of the time telling you to sit and rest, much like he did when you were pregnant.

He is the best father, you knew that about him when you did the baby challenge in the villa. He was a natural. He still had low moments where he felt like he was a useless dad but you reminded him of every single wonderful thing he has done for you and Jimmy. Reassuring him that Jimmy loves him and that he’s an amazing dad.

______________

You and Gary are woken at 3am to the sound of Jimmy crying.

“Babe I’ll get him, you try and go back to sleep”, Gary says sleepily.

“You sure? I bet he’s hungry.”

“Yeah, there’s still some bottles of milk in the fridge that you expressed anyway,” he says as he picks Jimmy up. “Alright little man what’s bothering you?”

Gary takes Jimmy downstairs and you try to head back to sleep. It takes a while of tossing and turning but you manage it.

Next thing you knew it was 7am, the sunlight was pouring into your bedroom through the curtains. You rub your eyes and see that Gary hasn’t come back to bed and Jimmy isn’t in his cot. You get up, put your slippers and dressing gown on and head downstairs. Walking into the living room you see a fast asleep Gary lying on the sofa cuddling Jimmy to his chest. Jimmys’ blue eyes peeking open as you head into the room.

“Hey little man,” you whisper letting Jimmy hold your finger. “You been behaving for daddy?” You smile, giving him his favourite toy from his cot.

You head into the kitchen, filling the kettle and putting it on to boil. You close the kitchen door to hopefully stop the noise reaching the living room as you didn’t want to wake Gary before his cuppa was ready. You grab a bowl from the cupboard and reach for the cereal. Gary had done the night shift, and you had no idea how much sleep he’s had, so you wanted to get his breakfast ready for him. The kettle clicks and steam is pouring out, so you quickly make him a cuppa and take his breakfast through to him.

He is still asleep, so you put them down on the table while you gently stroke his head. “Hey sleepy head, you OK?”

“What time is it?”

“7:15.”

“I must have dozed off.”

“I’ve made you a cuppa and some breakfast,” you say taking Jimmy off his chest and sitting down in the arm chair.

“You’re a star,” he says reaching for his drink and taking a sip.

“How’s he been?”

“You were right about him needing a feed so I heated up one of the bottles in the fridge, changed him, played a little game of peekaboo and then decided to lay on the couch before bringing him back up. But I never made it that far.”

“Aww babe, you’ve done great though,” you smile to him. “To be fair, I think he likes sleeping on your chest.” Jimmy at this point is starting to cry again so you sit and give him another feed.

“Yeah I think he does, I even heard him snoring at one point. It was the cutest sound I think I’ve ever heard, except when he babbles.”

“Definitely. Now let’s get you fed little man.”

One of your favourite things about being a mum was feeding him. You loved the closeness and the bond you were creating, though sometimes you couldn’t always manage to feed him this way. In the media and around other mums you felt like there was an expectation to always breast feed, and it got you down. But Gary always supported you, no matter what you wanted to do. He never made you feel like less of a mum because you couldn’t always manage, he just thought of alternative ways he could help both you and Jimmy. He made you realise that it doesn’t matter how you fed him, because you were always going to be a great mum.

“I think I’m going to need to give him a top up with the formula in a little bit, I don’t think he’s got enough,” looking at Jimmy.

“Isn’t your mummy good Jimmy?”, Gary says with a mouthful of breakfast.

“Babe! Swallow what’s in your mouth before talking,” you laugh a little.

“Sorry.”

Once you have winded Jimmy you place him on the jungle gym, and lie down beside him. “How did we get so lucky to have you?” You look at your son with so much love your heart could burst.

“We are lucky aren’t we?” Gary smiles. “Nan texted me during the night, no idea why she was up but anyway, she wants to pop round later. She’s made us some meals we can put in the freezer so we don’t have to worry about cooking.”

“Aww that’s so nice of her.”

“Yeah. Do you mind if I pop up and have a quick shower?”

“Of course, we’ve got this Jimmy haven’t we.”

As Gary heads upstairs, to sit up cross legged on the floor to cuddle Jimmy. You couldn’t believe how tiny he was, how you made such a beautiful little person.

 __“Round and round the garden, like a Teddy Bear,__ _  
One step, two step,  
Tickle you under there!“_

You sing to him holding his hand, when your phone chimes.

_Hey babes, just thought I’d check in and see how you’re all doing? Chels xxxxx_

You just about manage to reply one handed though the phone kept slipping out of your hand.

_Hey all good here. How are you doing? Xxx_

_Glad to hear it. Yeah you know me. Henrik’s parents coming for dinner tonight, eep! Remember if you need anything let me know. Love to you all xxxx_

You put your phone in your pocket and take Jimmy upstairs to get dressed. You walk into the bedroom just as Gary comes out of the shower, wearing just his towel.

“Now there’s a sight I like to see,” you giggle.

He turns around and smirks at you, “I could always lose it,” he winks. “You both OK,” his voice returning to a more serious tone now.

“Yeah all good, bringing him up so we can get dressed.”

“Good plan. I must say I like that I’m able to stay home with you two for a while,” he says while getting dressed.

“Me too. You mind taking him while I have a quick shower as well?”

“Of course, more time to spend with him. Come to daddy then.”

You hand him over and head into the bathroom, its still steamy from Gary’s shower. You notice he’s wrote you a little message on the mirror.

_Remember you’re an amazing mum, we love you xxxx_

You can’t help but smile. Becoming a mum you felt like you lost a lot of confidence in yourself but Gary is there picking you up when you need it, and when you least expect it. In the shower you are washing away your worries for today and decide just to enjoy each little moment instead of building things up too much in your head. After you’ve finished you head back to your bedroom to get dressed.

Your phone chimes one more, this time from Priya.

_Hey babes, how’re you all doing? Went shopping the other day and picked up a few bits for Jimmy, let me know when it’s a good time and I’ll bring them round. Love Pri xxx_

Priya was always so thoughtful, anytime she went out she always thought of Jimmy.

_Babes that’s so kind of you. If you’re not busy could come at the weekend? Xxx_

Your phones chimes again after hardly any time even putting your phone down.

_Never too busy for you, I’ll see you then xxx_

Gary is on the phone to his nan when you reach the living room, rocking Jimmy with his spare arm. You decide to head out to the garden for some fresh air. You sit down on one of the deck chairs, watching the birds jumping around and drinking from the bird bath. You were always a fan of nature and watching everything go by. It was peaceful hearing the bird chirping and feeling the gentle breeze against your skin.

A loud knocking at the door disrupts the calm moment.

“I’ll get it,” you say to Gary still on the phone and he nods to you.

Opening the door you’re met with Jamie. “Alright.”

“Yeah you?” Letting him in.

“Not too bad. You look knackered mate.”

“Yeah Jimmy woke us up at 3am.”

“Naughty. Where is the little man anyway?”

“Is that the only reason you’re here,” you laugh.

“Course not,” he smirks.

“Right. Gary’s got him.” Both of you walking through to the living room. Gary nods to Jamie as he sits back down.

“Nan was just telling me she’s been showing pictures of Jimmy to her friends at the bingo last night. She’s well proud of being a great nan.”

“Ahh bless her,” you smile. “She’s taking it in her stride isn’t she?”

“Yeah she is.” He turns his attention to Jamie, “you alright mate?”

“Yeah, heard the little man had you up during the night.”

“I don’t really mind though, we knew sleepless nights were part and parcel of having a kid.”

“Good point. Anyway I’m here as I wanted to ask as Jimmy’s godfather, if I could maybe take him out for a little bit to give you rest. Just around the block in the pram, not too far promise.”

Gary looks at you, “it’s up to you babe, how do you feel?”

“I mean I can’t lie I don’t want to be without him but a little breather would be nice.”

“Ace, he’ll be fine with me don’t worry.”

“He’s due another feed if you’d like to feed him,” looking at Jamie.

“Aren’t you feeding him?”

“Yeah I am, but we use the formula too.”

He looks a little nervous, “yeah OK then.” Sitting back in his chair, while Gary passes Jimmy to him.

“I’ll go and make the bottle up.” Heading out to the kitchen.

Back in the living room you give Jamie the bottle for Jimmy. He’s a little hesitant at first but he manages just fine.

“You’re a pro,” smiling at him.

“Dunno about that.”

You feel proud that you have so many people around you to help while having a newborn. Adjusting to life as a family of three was hard work, you weren’t just thinking about each other anymore. Any decisions needed to be made around Jimmy and what was best for him. So much so, it was hard for your brain to actual switch off and relax.

Any little noise at night lying in bed, you would think it was Jimmy. You were scared that if you didn’t watch him all the time he would stop breathing. Gary always did his best to reassure you that he was fine, but sometimes you just couldn’t help feeling the way you did.

“Hey, brought you a cuppa,” Gary bringing you out of your thoughts. “Jamie’s took Jimmy out for a walk.”

“Thanks. Ahh thats good. I never even noticed them go.” You sip your cuppa, cupping the mug in your hands.

“You OK? Still worrying?”

“You know me. I can’t seem to switch off.”

“Here let me give you a massage, that might help you to relax a little.” He moves round and you twist slightly to your side, his strong hands kneading your muscles with just the right amount of pressure. You can feel the tension slipping out of your body, and your muscles melting.

“That feels really nice babe, thank you. It’s definitely helped.”

“I’m pleased. You deserve to be able to relax, you’re doing amazing at looking after us both.”

You cuddle up to him and he wraps his arm around you, head on his shoulder bringing your legs over his. For the first time since Jimmy’s been born, you actually feel relaxed.

You were appreciative of Jamie helping, Priya and Chelsea too when they could. They all took their roles as godparents very seriously and felt honoured that you wanted them to have that role in his life. They loved spending any time they could with him, and you and Gary too.

“This is nice isn’t it. I love Jimmy to pieces but the little rest is nice.”

“Yeah gives us time to be us for a while,” leaning your head back. “This is _really_ random, but do you remember in the villa when Chelsea said you were a gorilla? Then you pulled me in for a cuddle and hit your chest making monkey noises, we’re _Garzan and Jane_ ,” you giggle and Gary laughs.

“I remember you making me watch it after you moved in.”

“You enjoyed it though, you love your Disney! And I definitely found my Prince Charming.”

“Yeah that’s true,” he smiles. “Though I thought I was, _Garzan! King of the Jungle_?” hitting his chest making you laugh.

“You’re both.”

You’re both quiet for a moment enjoying the peace.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you reckon Jimmy likes me? Like will he think I’m a good dad?”

You sit up a little straighter and look him in the eyes, “babe of course he does. I’ve seen how he looks up at you and how contented he is with you. You’re an amazing daddy, I promise you!” Smiling at him.

“Thanks I just— like you I get a little worried I’m not good enough, but hearing you say that means a lot.”

“I’m always here for you.”

Gary smiles at you and his face lights up.

The sound of wheels and loud footsteps, break your conversation and you get up to look out the front window, to see Jamie back with Jimmy.

“I’ll get the door,” Gary says getting up. “Was he alright?

“Good as gold.”

Gary picks Jimmy up out of his pram and gives him a cuddle. Jimmy is making the cutest little noises. “What you telling me? You have fun with Uncle Jamie?”

“That’s so adorable,” you smile at them and turn your attention to Jamie. “Is Jimmy melting your mean exterior away then?”

“Course not.”

You laugh and go to sit to Gary who is still talking to Jimmy, and he passes him over to you for a cuddle. You hold Jimmy close and place a kiss on his head. “I missed you,” you whisper, before you hear the door knocking again.

“Oh that’ll be nan, she said she was gonna pop by. Jamie you mind mate?”

“Not at all,” and goes to open the door.

“Oh Jamie! I wasn’t expecting you to answer the door, nearly dropped my bags. Give us a hand would you?”

Jamie takes her bags from her, “where do you want them?”

“Oh take them into the kitchen and put the containers in the freezer.

“I’m not a slave you know?” He groans.

Nan ignores him, “aww where is my little great grandson then.” Taking her shoes off and putting her slippers on, and walks into the living room.

“Hi nan.”

“Oh just look at you three. You alright?” Kissing you all on the forehead. “I’ve made you enough dinners for the week so you needn’t worry about having to cook. All you need to do is just pop them in the oven when you want them.”

“Thanks we really appreciate you doing that for us,” you say gratefully. “It’s really kind of you.”

“It’s no bother at all dear.”

“Right everything is in the freezer,” Jamie says walking back into the room before putting his feet up getting comfy.

Jimmy at this point is a little cranky, “I think he needs changing again.” Gary gets up to put Jimmy on the mat.

“You not going to take him upstairs to change him?”

“No why?”

“Just thought you wouldn’t do it in front of everyone.”

“He’s a baby Jamie, he doesn’t need to be taken upstairs every time, I’m gonna change him here.”

“Oh just shush Jamie, one day when you have your own you’ll realise its hard work looking after a little one,” nan says sharply.

“Yeah that’s never happening,” he retorts, while Gary starts changing Jimmy.

“You’re doing a grand job you are”

“Thanks nan, though I’ve had plenty practice by now.”

She smiles, “mind if I have a cuddle?” Gary gets up and places Jimmy in her arms and he opens his eyes briefly to look at her before closing them again. “Aw look at you.”

“Think he might be a little tired.”

“He did drift off in his pram when we were out earlier,” Jamie says.

“I’m not surprised, the fresh air knocks him out.”

You all sit for a while, with Jimmy being the centre of attention before he falls asleep for his nap. Nan praising you both for doing so well and how you’re adapting to life as parents. Telling you stories about when she had her children and when she looked after Gary as a baby. She talked for at least half an hour, once she starts talking its difficult to get a word in edgeways, but you enjoy listening all the same. She has lots of good tips and ideas to try out.

“Right I’d better be off and leave you to it,” nan gets up and kisses a sleeping Jimmy gently on the forehead. “It’s always handy having a Moses basket for downstairs isn’t it.”

“Yeah for sure, it's a lot easier than having the risk of carrying him upstairs in case he wakes up,” Gary whispers.

“You coming Jamie?”

“Nah I’m gonna stay here for a bit.”

“You may as well live here, you're here that much,” you laugh gently so you don’t wake Jimmy.

“Was that an offer?” He smirks at you. “It’d be like when we all lived together at the flat.

“Difference being we have a newborn baby.”

“Ahh Jimmy would love having me around, he needs someone cool.”

You and Gary both look at Jamie who is smiling.

“I’ll be off then, see you,” nan says, kissing you all on the forehead.

“Bye nan,” Gary waves and carefully shuts the front door behind her.

“So what’s for dinner then?” Jamie asks, rubbing his hands together.

You ignore him falling back onto the sofa beside Gary and he gives you a cuddle.

“Today has been a lot more eventful than I thought it’d be.”

“Too right. Jimmy is like a people magnet.”

“A people magnet?”

“Yeah you know, how everyone wants to be around him.”

“I’ll second that one,” Jamie interrupts.

You get up and head to the kitchen to decide what meal to heat up tonight. “Lasagna alright babe? Think we’ve got some oven chips in here too someW here.”

“Yeah babe.” Jamie jokes.

Gary side eyes him, “Sounds perfect. Can’t have a lasagna without chips.”

You put the dinner in the oven and set the timer, and Gary sets the table.

“Thanks for doing that.”

“No problem. We’re a good team aren’t we?”

“The best.”

You quickly check on Jimmy and he’s still sleeping soundly. “He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping,” you gaze at him. “He even snores a little like you.”

“I do not snore!”

“Babe you do, you also hiccup sometimes as well.”

“Seriously hiccup?”

“Yep.”

Just then the timer goes off in the kitchen, and Gary takes the lasagna and chips out of the oven. You help to plate up and carry them through.

“Jamie, it's ready,” peeking your head round the door and he gets up. You sit down to eat and just as you’re about to take a mouthful, you hear Jimmy crying.

“You always know when it’s dinner time don’t you boy?” Gary gets up and brings him through, sitting with him on his lap. You lean across to pull his plate to you cutting his dinner for him so he can still eat while holding Jimmy.

“Thanks darling.” With a mouthful of lasagna.

“What is it with you today and talking with your mouth full?”

“Oops sorry.”

Jamie just laughs and makes faces at Jimmy.

“Your nan knows how to make a mean lasagna. I’m stuffed,” you yawn. “I think when we put Jimmy down I’m gonna head to bed too.”

“Yeah good idea. Everything else can wait.”

“Right I’m off,” Jamie says getting up and putting his shoes back on. “Thanks for that,” pointing to the empty plates.

“Always before the washing up,” you laugh.

“You know me so well,” putting his jacket on. “Bye guys, probably see you again tomorrow,” and closes the door behind him.

You put the empty plates in the dishwasher while Gary gives Jimmy a bath before bedtime. You head up to get him dressed and read him a story before Gary places him in his cot.

_“Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all”_

_”Baby is drowsing, cozy and fair  
Mother sits near in her rocking chair  
Forward and back, the cradle, she swings  
And though baby sleeps, he hears what she sings“_

_“Rock-a-bye, baby, in the treetop  
When the wind blows, the cradle will rock  
When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall  
And down will come baby, cradle and all”_

“All ready for bedtime little man after daddy singing to you,” kissing his forehead.

“Probably see you again in a few hours won’t we,” Gary laughs. “Though tonight it’s mummy’s turn, yes it is,” stroking his head.

“Only fair, you’ve done a lot today as well as getting up with him last night.”

“You’ve not long ago giving birth babe, you need to rest as well so I don’t mind at all.”

You lie back on your bed and Gary joins you. You both shimmy out of your clothes and get under the covers. Your bodies sinking into the mattress. You wriggle closer to Gary and rest your head on his chest.

“Let’s see how much sleep we get before he wakes up?”

“My bet, two hours if that.”

“Love you babe.”

“Love you too,” he says kissing your forehead.

And before you know it, you’re both fast asleep.

The last month has felt like a whirlwind, and you’ve already made great memories with Jimmy. The adventure has only just begun, and at some point in the future, you too would become a Rennell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	4. My Other Half is Made for You

_“Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are“_

Looking out of the window the sunrise in Majorca was mesmerising. You have been so overwhelmed by the last few years. Everything in your life had changed for the better. You had entered Love Island and met the love of your life, and went on to have your son. Everything was perfect. And today wasn’t going to be any different.

Today is _the day_. All of the planning and preparation of the past eighteen months to get here has all been worth it. And you’d experience every ounce of stress again to be able to marry the love of your life.

Sat on the window ledge in your the hotel room consumed by your thoughts, you ponder how your life could have turned out so differently had you not applied, or even got accepted to be on Love Island. You wouldn’t have met Gary or have Jimmy. Not having them in your life doesn’t bare even thinking about.

“Brought you a cuppa, you looked like you could do with one,” Chelsea makes you jump as she gently taps you on the shoulder.

“Thanks babe”.

“You looked like you were away with the fairies for a moment there.”

“Yeah... I got a little caught up in thinking how things could have been so different.”

“I’m not surprised you’re thinking like that. A lot has happened, and changed.”

“I just can’t believe its finally here. Like, I’m _literally _marrying Gary today. It’s alright to be a little nervous... isn’t it?”__

“Of course babes,” She replies rubbing your arm. “Those nerves are just the butterflies in your tummy telling you they’re excited too.”

During Love Island you met so many wonderful people, some however you couldn’t wait to forget. Chelsea and Priya being the two girls who supported you unconditionally, the whole way through. They were there when you won Love Island. Priya helped you look for and find your house. Chelsea helped you to decorate it, with Priya’s help too, picking out the decor and the furniture. Chelsea did a wonderful job with Jimmy’s nursery. There were your best friends, and brilliant godmothers to your son.

They love Jimmy as if he was their own, and you can tell he loves them just as much as his little face lights up every time he sees them. Their relationship is so much more than her just being his godmothers. And you loved that.

So when the decision came to choose who you wanted to be your maid of honour, you were stuck in limbo. Both Chelsea and Priya felt like sisters to you and you didn’t want to upset either one. The last few years have been completely life changing for you and they were never too far from your side. Luckily the decision was made simpler for you when Priya offered to be your celebrant. You gratefully took her up on the offer, to which she was thrilled.

_Babes I’ve had an idea, and please feel free to say no, but I would love to be the one to marry you and Gary. What do you think? Xxx_

_Hey I think that’s an amazing idea. I’d love to take you up on that. Xxx_

_You have no idea how much that means to me xxx_

With Priya offering herself as your celebrant, there was only one more thing to do, asking Chelsea to be your maid of honour. She was so surprised when you asked her. You presented her with a little hamper with her favourite bottle of champagne, bath bombs, and a beautiful pendant necklace. There was also a note.

_Dear Chelsea,_

_I love you so much, you’re like a sister to me. And it would mean the world to me to share my wedding day with you not only my bridesmaid, but my maid of honour._

_Lots of love,  
Sophia xoxoxox _

You remember as she burst into tears reading it, and instantly ran over to you accepting with a rather tight hug. You could barely breath, but seeing how elated she was, made it all worth it. Your two best friends in the whole world, right by your side on one of the most important days of your life, you really couldn’t wish for better.

The radio playing in the background, you’re again lost in the midst you’re thoughts.

All the heartache you’ve experienced to get to this point. All the tears you’ve cried over men who didn’t deserve them. Was all worth it. You found the man of your dreams. Your _soulmate_.

_”Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest“_

_”I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go“_

_”I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night“_

The lyrics of the song, reminding you of the first time you met Gary. Walking down onto the lawn, you caught each other’s eyes immediately. Him smiling at you with the most beautiful smile, his deep blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. How quickly you fell for one another, but when you know, _you know_.

The villa was a distant memory now, and you’ve already made so many memories together. It made you giddy just thinking about it, and knowing that plenty more adventures were still to come. With Gary and Jimmy by your side, nothing was impossible.

“I think it’s time we got you into your dress,” Chelsea says excitedly, snapping you out of your thoughts once again. “I can’t wait to see what you look like.”

You look over at your dress, which is hanging up on the outside of the wardrobe. It is a beautiful number. You couldn’t believe your luck when you found it, you knew it was _‘The One’_ straight away. It was a beautiful white, tight-fitting, low cut v-neck which showed your curves in all their glory. The lace pattern was so intricate. Stunning. You couldn’t believe you were lucky enough to be able to wear it.

Your long brunette hair, styled in waves. Matched perfectly with a beautiful crystal tiara.

“OMG babes! You look—,” Chelsea looks at you while tears are filling her eyes, unable to control herself. “You just look so _beautiful_ ,” bursting into tears.

You walk over to gently give her a cuddle, both wary of your dresses getting creased. Tears falling down your cheeks.

You hear a loud knock at the door.

“Can I come in?” Jamie pops his head around the door, shielding his eyes just in case.

You giggle, “yeah come in”. Jamie uncovers his eyes and walks into the room closing the door behind him.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. You look beautiful, _stunning_ even.” He can’t take his eyes off you, “I’m really wondering how Gary managed to land a bird like you.”

“Thank you,” you laugh. “I’m not used to compliments from you”.

“Yeah well, don’t get used to it or anything,” he retorts.

“How’s Gary doing?”

“Ha yeah, he’s fine now.”

“ _Fine now_. What do you mean?”

“He um.. sort of got himself locked in the dovecote outside in the gardens,” he snorts. “He was in a right state, thinking no one would find him or that he was going to miss the ceremony. The battery died on his phone and everything.”

“Well we don’t do things by halves do we,” you laugh in response. “Least he’s OK”.

“You should have seen him though with all the feathers in his hair, definitely enough to build a nest.”

There is another knock at the door. And they don’t wait to be answered before the door is flung open.

“Last minute make-up touches? I brought my bag with me just in case.” Lottie says strutting into the room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Suddenly stopping in her tracks smiling when she spots you. “Wow you look stunning,” her mouth slightly hanging open.

“Catching flies there Lotta?” Jamie quickly jumps in laughing, resulting in a stare from Lottie.

“Yeah well... I bet you weren’t much better, when she’s standing there looking like _that _!”__

“Yeah he wasn’t,” Chelsea interjects. “Though neither was I.”

“Just wait until Gary sees you, he won’t be able to control himself,” she giggles. “OK briefly changing the subject, but does anyone need their make-up touching up?”

You and Chelsea both take her up on her offer, seeing as the tears from earlier has smudged your mascara.

“OK I’m gonna get away from all this girly nonsense and go see Gary,” Jamie coughs and stands up from where was sitting. He walks over to you and kisses your cheek, “I’ll see you down there.”

“Tell him I love him for me?”

He rolls his eyes, “you’re such a melt. But yeah I will.” You smile at him as he goes to leave, and the door clicks shut.

You spend the next few hours having some champagne the hotel gifted to you. The girls were fussing over you, finalising every little last detail. Meanwhile the butterflies in your stomach doing cartwheels, imagining yourself walking down the aisle to Gary. Soon you wouldn’t need to imagine, it would be _reality._

_____________

Stepping out of the wedding car, being mindful of your dress, the first thing you can hear is the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.

Chelsea smiles at you, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“It really is,” you sigh contentedly. “I really couldn’t have planned any of this without you.”

You link arms with Chelsea, and as you walk closer towards the beach, you see a crowd gathered on the promenade. You walk into the reception venue with Chelsea while you wait for all the guests to take their seats, your eyes searching for Gary.

“Sophia you look gorgeous,” Priya says walking in. You were so happy when she offered to be your celebrant. She was a brilliant friend to you and Gary and godmother to Jimmy. Your two best friends playing such an important role helped to make the day even more special.

“Thanks babe. I’m so nervous.”

“Don’t worry, that’s only natural. You’ll be amazing, like you always are!”

“See I told you,” Chelsea gently nudges your arm.

“Thank you, I really don’t know what I’d do without you,” gathering them both in a cuddle.

“We feel the same way babes,” Priya says, “but seriously watch your dress,” straightening it out with her hands.

“You look beautiful,” Tim says walking up to and kisses your cheek. “Gary’s a proper lucky man.”

“I agree,” both Chelsea and Priya say simultaneously.

“Right I’ll leave you lovely ladies to it and I will see you out later OK. Good luck, not that you need it!” He kisses your cheek again before disappearing out onto the beach.

“Have you seen Gary?” You ask looking at Priya.

“I have,” she grins. “He can’t wait to see you.” All you can muster back is a giggle. “Right I’d better head out, see you out there,” with a wink she leaves to head back onto the beach.

You take a deep breath as you start slowly walking towards the door. Getting closer you see all your friends and family waiting patiently in their seats, chatting among themselves.

Finally you see him. Gary is stood at the alter, looking so handsome. His suit fitted him perfectly, and he looked adorable with his bow tie on. Right by his side was Jamie, who was currently holding Jimmy. All three of them coordinated perfectly. Though Jimmy was trying to take Jamie’s bow tie off.

You can’t help but smile to yourself at just how lucky you are.

“OK babe, you ready?” Chelsea says standing by the door. The ushers ready when you are to open the doors.

“Ready.” You pick up your bouquet of beautiful smelling red roses and join her at the door.

You walk out of the door. At first the camera flashes blur your eyesight, but soon you see the spectacular view before you. The white chairs arranged neatly on the sand. A beautiful white rug in the aisle, with red rose petals either side. It was perfect.

As you walk closer, music starts to play and everyone stands and turns around to look at you.

Music playing from the speakers, as you walk up the aisle.

_“Isn’t she lovely?  
Isn’t she wonderful?  
Isn’t she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love  
We’d be making one as lovely as she  
But isn’t she lovely made from love?  
Isn’t she pretty?  
Truly the Angel’s best  
Boy, I’m so happy,  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can’t believe what God has done  
Through us he’s given life to one  
But isn’t she lovely made from love?“_

You slowly take each step up the aisle, Chelsea not too far behind you. You want to make sure you take everything in. Enjoying the perfection of this once in a lifetime moment.

You lock eyes with Gary, who has tears spilling down his cheeks, mouthing “wow”. You smile and finish making your way to the alter, handing your bouquet to Chelsea. You gently reach up to wipe away his tears, “you look so handsome,” you smile.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now,” he wipes away another tear from his face, then gently taking your hands in his. “I’m _literally _about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world.”__

You smile back at him, completely lost for words. Tears threatening to leak from your eyes.

“Everyone,” Priya smiles. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between two very special people. Two people who have been through their fair share of heartache trying to find the missing piece to their heart. Both of them not realising when they applied for Love Island, that they would not only meet each other but that they would find their missing piece. The bond shared between Sophia and Gary is immeasurable. They have filled each other’s hearts with so much love and happiness. And that same love and happiness has spread to their beautiful son Jimmy. As a couple they are everything anyone could wish to find. Their love for one another is unconditional. And it is my absolute honour of marrying them here today.”

She takes a breath before turning to look at Gary. “Now I believe Gary has written his own vows,” and smiles.

Gary takes a crumpled piece of paper out of his jacket pocket, and unfolds it. “You know what?” Folding the paper and putting it back into his pocket, “I don’t need that. What I want to say is all in here,” placing his hand over his heart.

“I just want to start off by saying how stunning you look right now,” he smiles and carries on. “I never thought ever in my life I would be this lucky. I’m just this lad from Chatham who likes cranes and football.“ He stops to take a breath. “This is gonna sound proper melty, but I mean it, before I met you I thought the only chance I had of marrying someone like you was in my dreams. And now I’m stood here in front of you, our son and our closest friends and family, and—,” he sobs. “And I am never going to take any of that for granted,” his voice a little shaken. He sniffs away more tears, “I promise to try and make you as happy as you make me for the rest of our lives. I watch you being a mum to our little boy, and I’m blown away. It is a dream come true to be making you my wife. I love you with all my heart, and I will spend everyday showing you that.”

“Babe...that was beautiful,” you sob gently. Jamie passing you a tissue.

“It wasn’t too much?” You shake your head. “I meant every single word,” once again taking a hold of your hand.

“Gary...” Taking a deep breath you look into his eyes, “when I first met you, I was dazzled by your gorgeous blue eyes and your charming smile. There’s not a single day that goes past where you don’t make me smile or have me in stitches. You make me feel so safe and loved, like no one ever has before.“ You stop for a second. “I never thought I deserved a man like you. You have always treated me with love and respect, and for that I will be forever grateful. You make me feel like I’m the only woman in the world when we’re together. I’m not me without you,” tears joining forces down your cheeks. “Everything we have been through, we went through it together. Together we are stronger. The day Jimmy was born, I experienced a new wave of love for you. Watching you being the father you are, is incredible. You are always there for our son, no matter what. You both mean the absolute world to me,” before you can continue anymore you are unable to control your emotions, tears are streaming down your face. “You are my everything, yesterday, today, tomorrow and always!” you voice cracks.

Gary, who is still holding you hands, gives them a reassuring squeeze, then his thumbs remove your tears. He leans into your ear and whispers, “Stunning love”, kissing your cheek.

Up until now, your eyes never left each other. You were so wrapped up in each other’s words, you forgot about Priya standing beside you and all your guests listening intently.

“It’s safe to say, there’s not a dry eye in the house. Or beach,” she chuckles wiping underneath her eye. “Do we have the rings?”

Jamie steps forward bearing the rings, passing them to Priya. She nods to Gary to pick up your ring.

Gary places the ring on your finger, as he starts to speak. “This ring is a token of my love. I offer you all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will be.”

You smile at Gary and Priya nods to you.

You take Gary’s ring and gently place it on his finger. “This ring is a token of my love. I offer you all that I have, all that I am, and all that I will be.”

“I think I can speak for everyone here when I say, there are no two people more deserving than the pair of you. You were made for each other, and it was fate that brought you together. So without further ado, it is my absolute honour to now pronounce you, _husband and wife_.”

You both smile and lean into each other. As soon as your lips touch, you’re lost to the moment. Everyone clapping and cheering in the background fades away. After a while you pull away from each other for air and look around at how happy everyone is for you both.

“We did it Mrs. Rennell.”

“I’m never going to tire hearing that.”

“Good. Because I plan on saying it everyday,” he kisses your cheek, “and every night” and kisses your other cheek, giving you a cheeky wink.

“I love you Mr. Rennell.”

“I love you too. _So much_.”

Music starts playing from the speakers. Gary picks Jimmy up, and takes your hand. He leads you back down the aisle where you previously walked, now married to the man of your dreams and father to your child.

_”I swear to God, when I come home  
I'm gonna hold you so close  
I swear to God, when I come home  
I'll never let go  
Like a river, I flow  
To the ocean, I know  
You pull me close, guiding me home“_

_”And I need you to know that we're fallin' so fast  
We're fallin' like the stars, fallin' in love  
And I'm not scared to say those words with you, I'm safe  
We're fallin' like the stars, we're fallin' in love“_

_”I swear to God, I can see  
Four kids and no sleep  
We'll have one on each knee, you and me, hmm  
And when they've grown up  
You're still the girl in the club  
When I held your hair up, 'cause you had too much“_

“Right I think it’s time we took some photos while the sun is setting,” nan says.

In stages you all have your photos taken. You with Gary and then Jimmy. Then adding Chelsea and Jamie. And nan, until everyone is involved. You throw your bouquet, and Chelsea catches it.

“Looks like it’s us next Henrik,” she giggles while he blushes.

You all walk back up the promenade until you reach the reception venue. Upon arrival you see how beautifully decorated it is. Before the ceremony while you were waiting to walk out, you never noticed as all the nerves had consumed you.

Fairy lights hanging on the wall, beside were photos of you, Gary and Jimmy. Even some photos from when you first met in the villa. Then in one corner of the room you saw Kassam waiting to DJ for you all, giving you a simple nod of congratulations. Then in the other corner, the cake. The cake itself is a beautiful creation. Three tiers with white icing and red rosettes decorated all round. A bride and groom placed on top with a sign to match, _’Mr and Mrs Rennell‘_.

“I made it,” Bobby says as he catches your eyes examining it. “Took me ages too.”

“It looks amazing.”

“Yeah it really does, you’ve done a great job,” Gary says.

You look at Gary mischievously, “babe, you fancy eating the whole cake with me?”

He looks at you in complete shock, “ _What?_ Are you being serious,” he laughs. “What is it with you and wanting to eat the whole cake?”

“You know, as the baker, I _really _want to see this more than I’ve ever wanted to see anything in my life.”__

__You and Gary look at each other for a moment, before gesturing to everyone to give you some space. You both take a step forward towards the cake, looking at the cake then back at each other._ _

“OK guys, give them some room,” while Bobby ushers everyone back.

“You sure about this guys,” Noah asks a little concerned.

“Yeah babes, what about your dress?” Chelsea says.

“Already got it sorted,” Priya wraps a spare table cloth around your middle, covering your dress and attaching it with a kirby grip.

Gary looks at you, “so what’s our plan here?”

“Let’s just go for it.”

“I’m right there with you.”

You both start digging in and the cake quickly begins disappearing.

“Wow you guys are doing so well,” Chelsea encouraging you both. Your stomach was already feeling so full.

“We’re not giving up. We’re Rennells’, and we don’t give up without a fight.”

“Too right! Ride or Die is that what they say?”

“Let’s finish this cake.”

You both turn back to the cake with renewed passion and quickly all that is left on the plate are crumbs.

”I know we just did it, but I can’t believe we just did _that_!” He laughs pulling you in for an embrace. “You really are my soulmate.”

“You’re mine too,” wrapping your arms around his middle.

Jamie just stood looking at the pair of you completely gobsmacked holding Jimmy. “I can’t believe you two. What are your parents like eh Jimmy?” Jimmy has no clue what’s going on as he’s only a year and a half, but he just smiles.

“They actually did it. I can’t believe you guys,” Lottie says, helping you remove the table cloth around your dress.

“Couple of the century,” Priya says bringing you both a glass of champagne. “Now time to wash it down,” she winks.

You clink your glass with Gary’s and sip the champagne, enjoying feeling the bubbles on your tongue. You look around at everyone who has joined you on your special day and, just feeling incredibly happy.

You hear the sound of someone tapping the side of their glass. You turn around to see Chelsea standing beside Jamie.

“So guys if we could all have your attention please. We both have something we would like to say. But not together or anything, that would be a _disaster_ ,” she giggles.

Jamie nods in agreement. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you,” she smiles at him. “I first met Sophia and Gary as a couple in the villa. Even before I entered, from the outside looking in, they looked like each other’s perfect match. Obviously, they had their struggles, and they made it through even stronger. Now I may sound daft here, but to me they are the real life Romeo and Juliet. Star-crossed lovers who got their happy ending.” She stops to take a breath, smiles at you and continues, “I know them both as friends and as a couple and you really couldn’t find two better people more suited for each other.” She holds up her glass, “To Sophia and Gary, I wish you so much love and laughter, for many many years to come.”

“To Sophia and Gary,” everyone says in unison.

Jamie coughs, bringing the attention to him. “Now I’m not one for all the mushy stuff, so don’t expect too much.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ve known Gary since we met in high school, I was the only one who’d have him,” he winks at Gary and he just chuckles. “We have been through a lot in our friendship, that I’m sure you are all aware of so I won’t go into it. But what I will say is, Gary is actually the best man,” he stops himself laughing, “funny because I’m actually the best man today.”

You hear a small laugh emanating from the crowd.

“Anyway, Gary is a proper top bloke and he deserves all the happiness he now has in his life thanks to Sophia and Jimmy.” You’re not sure, but you think you can see a small tear appearing in his eye. “Sophia, when you first met me, you didn’t like me at all, but I think I’ve won you around. You’re a solid girl, and Gary really couldn’t find anyone better.” He raises his glass, “Cheers!”

Everyone applauds.

Kassam heads to the DJ booth, and nods to you signalling it’s time for the first dance.

Gary takes your hand and leads you to the middle of the dance floor.

_“What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright”_

_“My heads under water  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind“_

_“‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All you’re perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
‘Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh”_

Your arms around Gary’s neck, his muscly arms wrapped around your waist. He leans into your ear and whispers, “You look stunning Mrs. Rennell,” his voice a low growl. You lock eyes for a moment, before Gary takes your hand and gently twirls you around and back into his arms.

He leans down to place his lips on yours. He kisses you slowly and deliberately, his arms holding you tight. You hardly realise when your song had stopped playing, until a gentle “Aww,” and applause from your guests pulls you out of the moment.

Kassam starts playing some up-beat music, bobbing his head along to the beat. Everyone else joins you on the dance floor to dance. You see Gary picking up a rather tired Jimmy to dance a little, and you decide to join them. Gary holding Jimmy with one arm, and you holding one of Garys’ and Jimmys’ hands to dance.

“Doesn’t mummy look beautiful?”

You smile at Gary, kissing Jimmy on the side on his head. Jimmy who is now resting his head on Gary’s shoulder. His baby blue eyes starting to close.

“I can take him back to the hotel for you,” your uncle George says. “Then I can carry him to your nan’s room Gary when she’s back in a bit.”

“Yeah that sounds great, thanks. He looks nearly out for the count.” Gary gently passing Jimmy over to your uncle who gets ready to take him back.

“Fancy a dance nan?”

“Oh alright then, you’ve twisted my arm. Can’t say no to my favourite grandson on his wedding day now can I?”

You sit down at one of the tables to watch them dance. Gary twirling her round and holding her hands in his.

Tim walks over and sits next to you, “congratulations,” leaning over to give you a hug. “You deserve all of this you know, you’ve been through so much.”

“Thank you,” you sniff, your eyes watering.

“Have you seen Jake around? I haven’t seen him since we came in here.”

“I think I saw him earlier, he was probably sorting out the buffet,” your eyes looking around, “oh he’s over there, Jake?” You beckon for him to come over.

“Hi, congratulations on everything.” He kisses you on each cheek.

“Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for doing the catering, I really couldn’t have wished for better. Everything is delicious.”

“You’re welcome, at least I’m good at my job,” he laughs. “I actually have a new restaurant opening in Kent soon if you and Gary would be interested in coming down, on the house of course.”

“Yeah we’d love that, thank you.”

“No problem,” he smiles.

“What do I have to do to scrape an invite, I’m just mr lonely over here,” Tim says striking a playful tone.

“You can come too you know that, but you’ve already had a free meal at my London opening.”

“Ah ok, fair do’s.”

“Anyway, we will leave you to your evening, won’t we Tim?” He gives him a look.

“Yeah OK.” He turns to you, “I’ll probably see you later but enjoy yourself,” giving you a cuddle.

“Will do, thanks you two.”

They both smile at you as they get up and head back to the buffet table.

“You enjoyed yourself today babes?” Chelsea says sitting in the chair next to you, with two more glasses of bubbly.

“Yeah it’s been even more amazing, than I ever thought possible,” you smile. “Chelsea?”

“Yeah?”

“I just want to say thank you _so_ much for all of your help planning and organising everything. I really couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Shh babes, no thanks needed, honestly. I’ve enjoyed it just as much.” She sits up a little straighter in her chair, “Hey, have you opened any of your presents yet?”

You look over at Gary still dancing with his nan. His nan having the time of her life. “I haven’t.”

“OK, wait here.” She gets up and runs as well as she can in her heels to a table holding your wedding gifts. She picks up a few, and brings them over to you, and hands you an envelope with a card.

You open the envelope, the front of the card says _‘The best thing to hold onto in life is each other’_. Inside the card is a message from Chelsea.

_Dear Sophia and Gary_

_When you trip over love, it is easy to get back up. But when you fall in love, it is impossible to stand again. I hope this present makes the floor more comfy._

_Big hugs,  
Chelsea xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

“That’s so sweet.”

“You wait till you see your presents,” she grins. The first one is a beautiful shaggy rug, which matches the decor in your living room perfectly. The second is a mug which says, _‘To the world you are one person, but to me you are the world’_.

“I really mean that babe.”

“You’re my world Chelsea.”

“I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you. OK, there is two presents left.”

She passes you a squishy parcel and you open it to see a cute cuddly toy pug. The last present is a beautiful bra, and the perfect size too.

“I just wanted to you know that I’ll always be here, to like, support you whenever you need it.” She pulls her dress to the side slightly. Her bra is identical. “And now we’re, like, officially bra sisters!”

“We’re going to be bra sisters for life.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she grins at you. “You are seriously the best friend I’ve ever had. I love you babe.”

You lean across her hug her tightly, “I love you too.” Tears escaping from both of your eyes.

“What are we like,” she giggles wiping her eyes.

You get up to rejoin the others when Priya joins you, “fancy a dance girls?”

“Of course,” you say. You all walk over to the dance floor together and join hands. You take turns at twirling each other round.

“This is so much fun you guys, I love it when we dance together.”

You exchange glances with Priya and smile looking back at Chelsea, “us two.”

You dance for a little while longer before Bobby dances up to you.

“Hey,” he smiles broadly twirling you. “You’re one of my favourite people in the whole world, you know that? Thank you for letting me be a part of your day.”

“I should really be thanking _you_ , that cake was—,” you stop lost for words. “It was magnificent!”

”Yeah, it looked it when you and Gary were shovelling it down,” he grins.

”Cut it out,” you laugh nudging his arm.

“So I can put you down on the guest list for my bakery opening night?”

“For sure! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

You hug before he leaves you do it.

Elisa runs up to you, her arms open wide, “Babes you look absolutely stunning.” She twirls you around and looks at every inch of you. “Like I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride. Marisol babe can you come here?”

Marisol walks over to you both with three glasses of bubbly, and hands one each to you.

“Doesn’t she look stunning?”

“You really do, I loved your style in the villa but this is something else,” Marisol says sipping her champagne.

“You two are making me blush,” feeling your cheek, and they giggle. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“We weren’t going to miss it, were we babe?” Marisol says to Graham who is just standing nearby.

“Definitely not,” he says. “And you do look beautiful Sophia.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey you guys,” Gary says coming up behind you placing his hands on your waist. “Mind if I borrow my wife for a moment?”

“Of course,” Elisa says giving you a cheeky wink.

You turn around and Gary has taken a hold of your hand and he leads you away to a quiet corner. “I just wanted to have you to myself for a minute. It’s so busy, I mean don’t get me wrong I love that everyone came for our wedding but it’s overwhelming right?”

“Totally. And by the way, I loved you calling me your wife back there,” placing your hands on his shoulders straightening out his jacket.

“Oh yeah,” he smirks giving your waist a firm squeeze.

“Yeah,” you can’t help but grin at him. You lean up and kiss him gently savouring the little moment you have together.

Gary can hear his nan calling him from the other side of the room.

“Gary dear, you couldn’t come and open this bottle for us?”

“What a way to ruin the moment,” he sighs. “Coming nan,” he smiles at you and kisses you on the cheek before walking over to her.

Priya sees you on your own and walks up to you.

“Hey hun.”

“Hey, thank you so much for everything you did today. The ceremony was _beautiful_ , and everything you said—.”

“I meant it all, you and Gary are made for each other. You guys have set the bar high, I’m not settling for anything less.”

“And you shouldn’t! You deserve so much happiness and someone who will treat you like the queen you are.“

She smiles at you. “I got you a little something,” she removes her hand from behind her back to reveal a gift bag. “You know me,” she chuckles, “I can’t help myself. Anyway, I wanted to give you something to show how much you mean to me. So...” she gives you the bag. “I really hope you like it.”

You open the gift bag and remove the contents to find a bottle of bubbly and a beautiful dress. The perfect size and everything. It was black, low cut 3/4 lace sleeves. It also had lace detailing in the body of the dress. It wasn’t too much which made it perfect. “Oh my gosh this is stunning,” holding it out in front you getting a proper look.

“I’m thrilled you love it. I actually made it myself.”

“ _You made this _? I love it even more!”__

__She grins at you, “there is something else too,” she reaches reaching into her handbag. “I wanted you to have this,” she passes you a small perfectly wrapped square box.”_ _

__You open it carefully trying not to ruin the wrapping but it couldn’t be helped, to find a perfume bottle._ _

__“Remember that night I left the villa I gave you my sunflower bottle to remember me by? Well I wanted to buy you one so as long as we both have these,” she lifts her own bottle out of her bag, “we’ll always be facing the sun together.”_ _

__“That’s so sweet,” reaching to pull her into a cuddle. “That means so much to me thank you. I love you, you know that?”_ _

__“I love you too.” Tears running down both your faces, the emotion pouring out of you. “I’m so thankful we met each other.”_ _

__“Me too,” still wiping away the tears from your cheek._ _

__“And I meant what I said earlier too, you and Gary are made for each other. I hope one day I’m lucky enough to have what you guys have with someone.”_ _

__“You have your eye on anyone at the moment?”_ _

“Between you and me, I’ve had my eye on Lucas today. Have you seen him in that suit?” Her eyes widening. “Please don’t tell anyone though.”

“Don’t worry, my lips are sealed. But if you like him, I’d say go for it. They do say surprises happen at weddings don’t they?”

“You know what, you’re right! Thanks Sophia.” She takes a deep breath, her eyes searching the crowd and grins, “see this is why we always come to you for advice.” She hugs you, “right if I’m gonna go for it, I need a drink first.” She hugs you again, this time more tightly, before disappearing off to find a drink for some dutch courage.

”I won’t bother wishing you luck cause you don’t need it!” She turns round and gives you a cheeky wink.

“May I have this dance,” Jamie approaches you smiling, holding his hand out for you to take.

“Why not then?” He leads you over to where everyone is dancing, and puts his hands on your waist, your hands on his shoulders, moving to the music.

“You’re actually a pretty good dancer!”

“Why do you sound so surprised?” He responds, a little hurt but he does make it clear he’s joking.

“Never thought I’d see this side to you,” as he twirls you around. “I like this side.”

“It’s just my act for today, tomorrow I’ll be back to normal don’t you worry.”

You laugh.

“Look Sophia, I just wanted to say, I’m really happy Gary found someone like you. I love that lad like a brother. And I guess... you’re kinda like a sister to me.” For a moment he looks a little vulnerable and shy, you haven’t seen him like this before. “What I’m trying to say is, I love you like your my sister,” he smiles. “Growing up I didn’t have a lot of family, just me and the folks. When I met Gary and his nan, they became a second family to me, and obviously with you and Jimmy. I feel blessed to have you all.”

He’s surprised when you pull him in for a hug. “We’re lucky to have you too you know.” You lean to his ear and whisper, “and I love you like a brother too.”

He hugs you back appreciatively and smiles, “but if you ever tell anyone about this conversation I’ll deny it.”

“Of course,” you snigger.

You dance for a little while before you settle back down, your feet are killing you. Gary’s nan comes and takes a seat next to you.

“You alright dear?” With a supportive hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah I really am,” smiling at her while looking back at Gary demonstrating his dad dancing.

“That’s good. I just wanted to give you this.” She hands you a small box. “It’s only a little something, but I would like you to have it.”

You open the box to find a beautiful white gold bracelet. “Gary’s grandad gave this to me on our 30th wedding anniversary. I never wore it again after he passed.” She takes the bracelet out of the box and goes to put it on you, ”It’s too beautiful to just be gathering dust, and I can’t think of a more deserving person to give it to.”

“It’s so beautiful, are you sure?”

She nods, “never been more sure.” She looks you in the eyes, “welcome to our Rennell clan dear,” and she kisses your cheek.

“Thank you, that means so much to me.”

She smiles back at you, “Right I’m going to head off back to the hotel, got little Jimmy to look after.” She gets up and goes over to say goodbye to Gary, before heading for the exit.

Gary comes over to you, placing his hand on your shoulder with a gentle squeeze. “Fancy another dance?”

“Of course,” taking his hand. He leads you back over to the dance floor. Once again, holding him close to you. You can feel his heartbeat through his chest as you dance. Most of your guests have gone back to their hotel, and it’s just you both enjoying this moment together.

“I really love you,” looking into Gary’s eyes. “I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“It’s me who’s the lucky one. I meant it in my vows when I said I only thought this would happen in my dreams.”

“You’re just the cutest!”

He blushes. “Shall we head back to our room?”

You nod, and he takes you by the hand.

________________

As soon as you step into your room, you both kick your shoes off and run and jump on the massive kingsize bed.

“Ahh....,” peaceful, contented sighs escape your lips as you lie back.

“What a day,” Gary finally says after a while. “Shall we get into something a little more comfortable?”

“We should.” Gary standing up and helping you off the bed and out of your dress.

“You know, I loved you in the dress but you look even better without it on,” he grins.

“You’re so cheeky and I love it,” pulling him close and kissing him.

You both put some comfy PJ’s on and Gary pops open the champagne and pours you both a glass.

“To us,” handing you a glass.

“To us,” clicking your glass with his.

“I just want to make a little private toast,” he takes a sip of his drink and continues. “When we first got together, there was just something that clicked instantly. You make me feel more comfortable and at ease than anyone ever has. You have given me a new lease of life in our son, and I really can’t wait to see what adventure we have next.”

He raises his glass to yours, “To our future.”

“To our future, may we always have love”. Your glasses clink and you both take another sip. “Oh... I’ve got a question for you?“ Now sat cross-legged on the bed.

“Go for it.”

“How on earth did you manage to—,” you start to giggle, “get locked in the dovecote earlier in the gardens?”

“Who told you?”

“Jamie. He said you had enough feathers in your hair to build a nest.”

He rolls his eyes, “I needed some fresh air so I went for a walk. Found this dovecote, though didn’t know what it was, and went inside. Before I knew these doves were flying out at me and then the door closed,” he sighs. “All I wanted was some time to chill by myself. Thought I was gonna let you down.”

“Aww babe,” rubbing his arm. “Least it all worked out OK in the end,” covering your mouth to hide another giggle.

“You wouldn’t be laughing if you were stuck in there!”

“Well luckily I won’t find out.”

“Hmm.” His eyes distracted, “what’s in that in the corner,” Gary is pointing to a white box with a purple ribbon.

“I dunno,” you get up and bring the box over to the bed. “Oh it’s from Chelsea.”

_Hey you two,_

_I made this ‘Memories Box’ and left it for people to post messages for you at the wedding reception. Hope you like it._

_Love Chelsea xxxx_

“This is intriguing”, you say opening the box unveiling lots of littles notes written by your friends and family.”

_Sophia and Gary, what can I say about you two. You are the loveliest couple and I wish you all the luck in the world. Shannon xxx_

_Hey. I loved DJing for you tonight. Hope you enjoyed it just as much. Wish you all the best. Kassam._

_Nan here, loved spending such a lovely day with you. And don’t worry about Jimmy, I’ll keep him until whenever you surface tomorrow. And remember what they say — next door don’t care if you hang the cats whiskers out to dry. Love lots nan xxx_

_Oi, oi you pair. Just want to say I love you both, and thanks for letting me be a part of everything. Jamie xx_

_Hi babes, thank you for sharing your beautiful wedding with me. I have loved every second. You two and Jimmy, mean the world to me. Love Chelsea xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Congrats, anytime you want a tarot reading done. Let me know. Lottie x_

_You are the perfect cake ingredients. It’s proven with Jimmy. Wonder if you’ll be making any more ;’) Bobby xx_

_Marrying you today is the highlight of my life right now. Love you both, Priya xx ps thanks for the advice, got myself a date! xxxx_

_Congratulations, loved today and have a lovely honeymoon, Noah x_

_Congratulations, love you both, Lucas x_

_Sophia you looked gorgeous today, and Gary very dapper. Thanks so much for inviting me. Hope xx_

_Thank you to you both for everything you’ve done for us since we came out. We wish you both a world of happiness. Love Elijah and Arjun xxxx_

_Life is like riding a bike, you have your challenges but you always overcome them. I knew you guys would only get stronger, you could see in the villa. Anyway I’m rambling, thank you for inviting me and Rahim. Wish you all the best for everything, love Jo xx_

_Congratulations from your favourite snake. Rocco x ps love to you both_

_Sophia and Gary. Remember even if you shoot for the moon and miss you’ll still land with the satellites and space dust and that’s just as cool as a giant circular rock. Love Rahim xxxx ps hope you like my drawing._

You pick up a piece of paper beside Rahim’s note. He has drawn you and Gary hand in hand dressed like superheroes.

“Amazing! I’m Violet Man!” You grin at Gary.

“You’re definitely my superhero!” He leans over to give you a kiss.

You smile at Gary and your cheeks grow a little pink.

“Woah I can’t believe there are so many messages,” looking back in the box. “There’s still loads left”.

“Let’s save them for tomorrow,” Gary says putting the messages and the box back in the corner, before turning back to you. “Now Mrs.Rennell,” pulling some cake crumbs out of your hair. “How do you fancy having a _hot_ soak in the bath?”

“Let’s do it.” Heading into the en-suite, where there is a beautiful bath waiting for you. You turn on the hot taps and drop in some lavender essential oil, making the room instantly smelling like a heavenly haven. Gary lights some candles, and heads back out to bring the champagne in. “How about some atmospheric music?“

You nod and Gary puts the music player on.

_“Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,  
Yours until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die” _

_“Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)  
And I'll be yours (yours) until the sun no longer shines,  
Yours (yours) until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time“ _

_“I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothin' in the world can drive me away  
Cause every day, you'll hear me say“ _

_“Baby, I'm yours (baby, I'm yours)_  
And I'll be yours (yours) until two and two is three,  
Yours (yours) until the mountain crumbles to the sea  
In other words, until eternity”

You undress yourself purposefully slow in front of Gary and he can’t take his eyes off you. “Stunning,” his mouth hanging wide, even drooling slightly. “Is this really my life?”

“This is your life,” you smile. “Now how about you think about getting undressed so we can have this bath,” you giggle.

He follows your command and undresses in front of you, before stepping into the bath. You get into the bath and sit in between his legs.

“Want a massage?”

“Please.”

Gary takes his large hands and places them on your shoulders. Adding more pressure, relieving tension you never realised you had.

“That’s amazing babe.”

‘You know I’m good with my hands,” he smirks. He moves his feet slightly and the water splashes you.

“Ahoy, matey!”

“Ahoy! Do you want to walk my plank? He laughs gently then stops, holding you tightly in his arms, his voice becoming serious. “I love you and I really can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I love you too.” You twist your body around until you are sat on his lap, legs either side of him. You lean in and kiss him with purpose. Your tongue meets his, like it’s a competition on who will win the battle. The passion between you is sizzling. Butterflies fluttering away in your stomach. It feels like you’ve been kissing forever, when you eventually pull away, both taking a moment to get your breath back.

“Well..” he stops smiling, lost for words. “Sorry, I really don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything.” You look through and into the bedroom. “Bed?”

“Bed.”

You both get out of the bath, and dry yourselves.

Gary stands behind you, hands on your waist kissing your neck. His head now resting on your shoulder, “Now I will carry you over the threshold when we get home,“ kissing your neck once more, “but for now...” He stops and sweeps you up in his arms.

”My, my Mr Rennell, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.” Grinning at him and wrapping your legs around his waist, hands placed on his strong shoulders. You always feel so safe and secure in his arms.

“Now lets get you to bed,” while he carries you across the room, gently putting you down on the bed. The music still playing in the background.

You both lie there, staring into each other’s eyes. Today has been the most magical day of your lives, except for the day Jimmy was born.

Yesterday, Gary was your fiancé and the father of your son. Today, he is your _husband_.

You lean across and kiss him, slowly at first savouring the moment. His hand resting on your hip, pulling your naked body tightly into his. Gradually the kiss deepens and becomes more passionate. You are unable to control yourself around this man, who you love and care for.

A fervent passion takes over you both like you’ve been hit by a wave, and you can’t keep your hands from exploring each other’s bodies.

Gary gently moves you backwards so you are now lying on your back. His hand moving painfully slow down your body, his fingers teasing you.

He was always such a tease and it frustrated you no end. This time was no different. You _wanted_ him. _All_ of him. And he knew it.

”You’re perfect,” kissing your neck, his breath hot making you tingle. “Always perfect for me aren’t you?” His voice turning to a whisper.

You start to moan in pleasure, his hand soaked with your excitement, and he smirks. He knows the effect he has on you and he revels in it.

“That’s it love.”

“Gary—” but you are cut off by the tension coiling inside of you before a wave of euphoria hits you, leaving you breathless.

He waits for you to catch your breath before bringing himself on top of you. Moving down in between your legs, he places his hands firmly on your hips, pulling you even closer to him. Your eyes watching his every move, and he knows it. He looks up and into your eyes briefly before leaning in to slowly start pressing kisses to your inner thighs, moving towards your center. His tongue drawing circles on your skin, giving you goosebumps. You grab onto the bed sheets as he adds more pressure and just as you begin to moan. He stops.

“You are such a _tease_.”

“And you _love_ it!” He grins at you mischievously before continuing.

He leans back in and slowly starts kissing up your body, all the way up to your neck, before reaching your mouth. His tongue slipping through your already parted lips to dance with yours. His breath is hot against your skin.

“Gary I— I need you,” a low raspy tone to your voice. Only just managing to get the words out.

”I didn’t hear the magic word.”

“ _Please_ ,” begging him.

He smiles and without saying a single word, he pushes himself into you, his forearms beside your head, fingers tangling gently in your hair. He allows your body to adjust to him before he begins to move, wrapping your legs around his hips. He starts thrusting slowly at first but deep, making sure you can feel all of him. Your hands clutch at his waist.

Reading your body language, he gradually starts to quicken his pace. Hitting the spot that makes you moan every time. He is moving faster and harder with each thrust. You feel the pleasure building within you once more, not sure if you’ll be able to last much longer.

“Come for me love,” he whispers in your ear, giving you goosebumps.

You reach your peak digging your nails into his back, his name escaping your lips. “Oh fuck! Gary—” You moan breathlessly, your whole body is taken over by this wave of total ecstasy. “Oh my god—”. Gary’s thrusts are relentless as he continues to control your entire body.

“Stunning love,” he growls. You open your mouth to reply but nothing comes out. “You’re hardly ever speechless”, he smirks.

“Oh shut up,” you manage a slight chuckle, as he slows down just enough to help you come back down. “Like you’re one to talk,” your voice whispers.

He moves his face so it’s inches from yours, you try to lean into kiss him but he moves away and kisses below your ear at that spot that makes you tingle. “Well how about this?” He winks at you and starts thrusting more fervently than before. “I want one more love,” his lips capturing yours in a bruising kiss.

Already so sensitive, it doesn’t take long before you can feel the pleasure growing within you once more. Your entire body feels like you’ve walked just through a volcano. Your body starts to tense up preparing you for another wave and a loud moan escapes your lips, your hands gripping his shoulders for dear life.

“I love hearing you,” whispering into your ear. He shifts his weight onto one arm and with his large hand he takes both your wrists and places them above your head.

You muster the strength to wrap your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into you and he moans in response. You reach that euphoric pleasure that’s so familiar, Gary grunts with the pleasure of hearing you now chasing his own release. And with a few more deep thrusts extending your release, his hips slamming into yours, he climaxes and buries his face in your hair. He moans your name, sending shivers down your spine, your limbs trembling. God you loved this man with every fibre of your being.

His hand now releases your wrists and you gently stroke his hair, looking into his eyes while he climaxes, so intense yet so intimate. Once he has finally gotten his own breath back, his body still on top of yours, he leans in for a slow lingering kiss savouring the moment for as long as he can.

He moves gently so he is now back lying on the bed beside you, pulling you into him for a tight embrace.

“That was amazing...” he says, still a little breathless, kissing your forehead.

“You always say that.”

“And do I ever lie?” He winks at you.

“Today was just—“

“I know...” tightening his arms around you lovingly.

Wrapped up his in arms, listening to his heartbeat.

“Night gorgeous, I love you.” Are the last words you hear before you drift off to, a much needed, sleep.

Waking up the next morning, the sunlight peeking through the blinds. You open your eyes to see your husband staring back at you. His blue eyes sparkling.

“Good morning Mrs. Rennell,” smiling at you.

“Have you been watching me sleep Mr. Rennell?”

“A little...” stroking your hair. “Please tell me yesterday was real and I didn’t just dream the entire thing?” He stops. “Because I’ve definitely dreamt about marrying you quite a few times now.” He pulls you closer into him for a cuddle and you wrap your arm around his waist.

“It was real babe. _Every single bit of it!_ ”

“So dreams really do come true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> This was my first time at writing smut so hopefully it’s ok.


	5. Beautiful

_”You so fuckin' precious when you smile  
Hit it from the back and drive you wild  
Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes  
I just had to let you know you're mine“_

_”Hands on your body, I don't wanna waste no time  
Feels like forever even if forever's tonight  
Just lay with me, waste this night away with me  
You're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta say“_

  
Yesterday was the most magical day along with Jimmy being born. You married the man of your dreams, which just so happened to the hunkiest crane man known to earth.

Reminiscing back to the first day you met Gary, you never in your wildest dreams, thought you’d be here with him right now, as his wife.

Spending most of your first morning in bed as a married couple, you think back to the memories you made yesterday and how excited Jimmy was. His little face when you were both eating the cake, it was hilarious.

Currently wrapped up in the strong arms of your husband and listening to his heart beating, you thought about all the memories you would continue to create together.

“I guess we’d better get up,” Gary sighs, bringing you back into the room.

“Ugh do we have too? I’m too comfy like this,” snuggling even more into him and he chuckles.

“Suppose a few more minutes won’t hurt.”

“Good thinking Mr. Rennell.”

A few minutes then turns into half an hour.

“OK, now it _really_ is time to get up.”

“Fine,” you roll your eyes in pretend annoyance. “We need to go and pick up Jimmy anyway, I can’t wait to see him.”

“Reminds me I’ll text nan to see when’s a good time,” picking up his phone to text her, and his phone beeping not even two minutes later. “That was quick! She says ready whenever we are.”

“Time for a quick shower then?”

“Quick?” he smirks wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well I might let you scrub my back,” as you walk into the bathroom, switch the shower on and get in.

Gary laughs and follows you in and joins you in the shower. He pulls you into him and leans in to start pressing slow gentle kisses to your neck, giving you goosebumps even in the warmth of the shower. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispers in your ear.

You giggle and stand on your tip toes to kiss him on the lips. “I was serious about you scrubbing my back you know,” reaching for the loofah that’s hanging on the side and handing it to him.

“Oh I know, but there’s something else I’d like to do first,” hanging it back up.

“Oh yeah? What’s that then?” Smirking cheekily, knowing exactly what he means. Your entire body is aching for him, even after last night you wanted more of him.

He doesn’t reply, instead he leans in again to kiss you. This time with more passion and in no time at all, you’re both completely lost in the moment, Gary’s hands placed firmly on your waist. He moves one hand to your lower back while the other lifts your leg up and keeps a firm hold of your thigh. His body pressing tightly against yours as he moves and you can feel your back against the tiles. The hot water from the shower still pouring over both of you. During all of this, your mouths never parted, your tongues dancing like it’s the first time. You could feel the heat building in your core, ready for him and he thrusts into you with such power that you feel your remaining foot lifting off the ground slightly making you whimper.

“You OK love?”

“Don’t stop,” you breathe.

He begins thrusting harder, and you already feel close to the edge. Grazing your teeth against his shoulder he moans in response. You try to speak but as soon as you try the pleasure within you coils and your muscles tense around him. You arch your back bringing him even closer to you and your heart hammers in your chest. Gary leans in to kiss your neck and down to your collarbone. He is now thrusting at a much slower pace to help you come down from your release. You stay like this for a moment just enjoying the closeness before he resumes his pace. A husky whisper escapes this lips, “I want one more love.”

“You think _you_ can handle one more?” Teasing him by clenching your inner muscles.

“Right now you’ve gone and done it.” Thrusting into you with deep strokes, your hips flush with his. With his pace increasing with each thrust you once again feel a wave of euphoria washing over you, just like the hot water from the shower.

“That’s it,” encouraging you burying his face in your hair.

Your hands find their way to the back of his neck reaching up to gently pull his hair. Still holding your thigh against his hip to support you, your back slams against the wall as he is frantically chasing his own release. He climaxes grunting your name, sending shivers down your spine.

After a moment he gently lets go of your leg and grazes his lips against your earlobe as he whispers, “I love you Mrs Rennell.”

You turn your face to look into his ocean blue eyes and gently press your lips against his, “I love you.”

He coils his arms around your waist and smile, “Want me to wash your hair?”

“I’d love it.”

Gary picks up the shampoo from the side and empties a small amount into his hands. He rubs his hands together creating a lather gently massaging the shampoo through your hair.

“You’re really good at this.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

He smiles and washes the shampoo from your hair before doing the same with the conditioner. He sees your brush at the side of the sink and he leaves the shower for a moment to retrieve it. He gently combs through each strand of hair as if he was scared he would pull them out.

“Who knew a shower could be so much fun,” he smirks ducking his head under the water briefly after washing his own hair.

“Always are with you,” you switch the shower off and dry yourselves before getting dressed for the day.

Your room is in absolute chaos with your wedding outfits hanging up against the wardrobes and your cases beside the window with most of clothes beside them on the floor. You put that to the back of your mind for now as you just want to enjoy this time for what it is.

You prepare your bag for the day ahead and you get ready to leave your room. As you’re walking towards the door Gary comes up behind you placing his hands on your waist leaning in to kiss your neck. You drop the bag on the floor and turn you face him, your arms around his neck. He slowly walks forwards to move you against the door and lifts you up moving his hands lower to support you, while giving you a squeeze.

“You are a cheeky one today aren’t you?”

He doesn’t reply instead he looks into your eyes and moves his lips to meet yours, holding you tight. His tongue parts your lips and they dance together in a passionate, but slow kiss. He eventually pulls away and lets you down wrapping his arms around your waist, your eyes locking.

“I just wanted one last moment just us two before we picked up Jimmy.”

“You’re so romantic sometimes, you know that?” You smile.

“I like showing you just how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” taking his hand as you leave the room behind to go and collect your son.

You decided to take the stairs and Gary being the gentleman that he is, gave you a piggyback. Even though you told him you could walk a few flights of stairs, he wanted to do it anyway.

You reach nan’s room with a loud knock on the door.

“Oh hello,” she answers letting you in. “He’s been grand he has, haven’t you?” Looking at Jimmy who is playing with some Lego in the middle of the floor, he looks up briefly and smiles before returning to playing.

You both walk in and you sit on the edge of the bed while Gary joins Jimmy to play for a moment. After a while of catching up with nan and playing with Jimmy you decide to get ready to leave.

“Right Jimmy lets get your shoes on,” Gary says bringing Jimmy onto his knee while you pass him his shoes. You unfold his buggy and strap him in. He is always a little hesitant about being in his buggy as he likes to walk, but he doesn’t resist too much. Saying your goodbyes to nan you leave to get the lift down to the foyer.

Upon reaching the ground floor you stop just before heading out to put some sun cream on Jimmy and yourselves. It is already scorching outside, the air con in the foyer doesn’t seem to be making much difference. You look out of the window over-looking the beach and it looks beautiful. The sand, the ocean sparkling in the sunlight.

“We ready?” Placing your bags over the handles of the buggy and put your sunglasses on.

“Ready.” Gary starts pushing Jimmy and you link your arm through his. You start walking down to the beach.

You manage to find a spot with an umbrella so you can be in the shade and get a blanket out of your bag. Once you have sorted the blanket you get Jimmy out of his buggy and place him on the blanket, bringing out some toys to play with.

“Oh have we got a bucket and spade?”

“Yeah it’s just here,” passing it to Gary.

“Thanks babe,” taking it off you and taking it out of the netting. “Look at this Jimmy.” He starts using the spade to put sand into the bucket and tipping it upside down proudly showing his sandcastle. “You want to have a go?” Offering the spade to him.

Jimmy takes the spade while Gary holds the bucket for him. He tries his best to get the sand in the bucket but most of it ends up all over Gary.

“You trying to bury daddy?” Laughing at him all covered.

“Jimmy why don’t you give mummy some sand?”

“Ha no, mummy doesn’t want any sand thank you.”

Gary cheekily throws some sand over at you.

“Oi you!”

“Got ya,” he laughs. “You can’t even get me back in case you get Jimmy,” feeling quite smug.

“Just you wait.”

Jimmy stands up holding Gary’s arm for support and tries taking the bucket, before falling on his backside.

“You alright there lad?” Lifting Jimmy to sit between his legs as he helps him build a sandcastle. He offers him the spade but he’s more interested in using his hands to shovel the sand in. “Not in your mouth!”, pulling Jimmy’s hands away from his mouth, “we don’t eat that, ugh horrible isn’t it?” Wiping his hands free of the sand. Gary tips the bucket upside down making another sandcastle, and Jimmy claps his hands.

“You want to show mummy your castle?” He turns to look at you, “look mummy.”

“Oh that’s brilliant darling, much better than daddy’s one.”

“I’ll let that one slide,” kissing the top of Jimmys’ head.

Beside where you are sat there are now quite a few sandcastles, that Gary and Jimmy have made. In the background you can hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

“Shall I take Jimmy down for a paddle?”

“Can do but be careful. I’ll stay here with our bags. Oh your nan gave us these,” getting some sandwiches out your bag. “Why don’t we have these first.”

“Good idea.”

You hand the sandwiches and some water around and take your time eating.

“He never does eat the crusts.”

“Take after your dad don’t you, nan said I was the same at his age.”

Jimmy walks over to you for a cuddle and more sun cream, crashing into a few sandcastles on the way.

“Least he didn’t sit on them I suppose,” Gary sighs.

“You can make some more when you’re back from having a paddle.”

“Come on then son,” picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

“Gary remember his hat,” standing up on your tip toes to put Jimmy’s hat on.

“Thanks. Right off to the water,” as he takes Jimmy down.

You lie back and watch as Gary holds Jimmy just so his feet can touch the water, and he starts crying. After a minute or two he’s fine and kicking his feet making a splash. He starts wriggling as if he wants to walk himself so Gary lets him down keeping a hold of his hand the whole time. You take your phone out to take some pictures of them. Gary was always protective of you but it seem like his protective nature has increased since Jimmy arrived. He took pride in looking after you both.

These moments spent creating memories to last a lifetime were so precious. It was the simple things that made everything special. You and Gary never were ones for over the top things or going out much anymore. You took pleasure in just being able to spend time together, that was more important than anything.

You watch them splashing about a little while longer before Gary brings him back up to you.

“You have fun?”

“Lots didn’t we Jimmy,” both completely soaked from the splashing.

“It looked like a lot of fun.”

Jimmy points back to the water, “more.”

“Maybe can go back down later.”

“How about I go and get us all an ice-cream? Remember in the villa how we scoffed an entire tub after the baby challenge?”

“How could I forget,” you laugh.

As Gary heads off for an ice cream, you sit with Jimmy. He tells you about splashing in the sea and keeps pointing as he talks. It doesn’t take Gary too long to get the ice creams.

“They even had flakes and raspberry sauce, but I said not to bother for Jimmys’ one incase he didn’t like it,” handing you an ice cream.

“Good thinking. I remember having these as a kid when the ice cream van came around, takes you back doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does. Every time you would hear the music it was straight for an ice cream,” he laughs thinking back at the memory.

You’re eating your ice cream one handed while trying to wipe Jimmy as its all over his face. “Mucky pup aren’t you?”

“There you are,” you hear a voice coming behind you. “Thought we weren’t going to find you it’s so busy here,” nan says sitting on the sun lounger Jamie has just pulled over. “Ahh thanks for that,” she sighs as she sits down fanning herself with her hat.

“No worries,” pulling up his own. “You didn’t wait for us to have an ice cream then?”

“In fairness we didn’t know you were coming down,” Gary says. “I could go and get some more?”

“Don’t be silly,” nan says. “We’re just happy to be here with you, aren’t we,” nudging Jamie.

“Yeah.”

“It’s boiling today isn’t it?” Nan says.

“Yeah it is,” Jamie says putting the sunscreen on his chest that you gave him. “Thanks for that,” nodding to you.

“No problem.”

“Jimmy why don’t you show nan you building a sandcastle?” Gary says to Jimmy.

“You’ve been building sandcastles? I’d love to see.”

Gary helps Jimmy to make another sandcastle, and he loves the praise nan is giving him. “Very well done Jimmy. You know— oh not in your mouth.”

“That’s the second time he’s tried eating it today,” Gary quickly taking his hands away from his mouth.

“Here use the water to wash the sand out of his mouth,” passing over what’s left of the bottle.

“I’ve brought some more water with me if you need it,” bringing some water bottles out of her bag and leaning across to give one to Gary.

“Thanks nan.” Gary starts to clean Jimmy and gives him a drink. “Think he might need changing again too.”

“Right I’m off to get a beer, want one Gary?” Jamie asks.

“Nah you’re alright mate, I don’t wanna drink around Jimmy. Thanks for asking though.”

“Fair enough. See you in a bit,” and walks up to the promenade where the beach bar is.

“It’s a beautiful day isn’t it? Shame we can’t live out here,” nan says still fanning herself.

“Yeah it is beautiful, but I think it’s good that we don’t makes it more special when we can come,” you say.

“That’s very true dear,” she smiles at you. “Jimmy come and give your nan a cuddle,” and he walks over to her Gary’s hand behind him in case he falls. “Oh that’s a lovely cuddle.”

While Jimmy is sat with nan Gary has an idea. “You wanna see how big a sandcastle I can build?”

“Yeah go on then,” you say giggling. “Just be wary Jimmy might invade it.”

Gary starts building his sandcastle, starting off by gathering a load of sand to make the base then using the bucket to add some height.

“Looks amazing babe.”

“Thanks,” he says grinning proudly. “What do you think Jimmy?” He gives him a thumbs up. “Yes mate, I’m happy if my son likes it.”

“What’s that you’ve built?” Jamie says sitting back down with his beer.

“It’s a sandcastle, what else could it be. Also mate make sure you keep that beer away from Jimmy.”

“Yeah I will don’t worry.”

“Gary?”

“Yeah babe,” he turns away from his sandcastle to look at you.

“Fancy going down for a paddle together?”

He looks at his nan, “you wouldn’t mind watching the little man?”

“I’d be delighted too. You two go and have some fun.”

“Thanks nan.” He gets up from his place beside his grand sandcastle and takes your hand as you walk down to the sea together.

“It’s been lovely today hasn’t it?”

“Well it did get off to a _pretty great start_ ,” he says giving you a cheeky wink.

“Yeah it did,” nudging his arm. You bend down and scoop your hand in the water and splash him.

“Oi,” he laughs.

“You didn’t think I going to get you let you off for throwing the sand earlier did you?” Splashing him again.

“Right,” splashing you this time before it turns into a full on water fight in the ocean.

You both laugh. “Shall we go for a little walk up the beach and back? I could give you another piggyback if you want?

“Go on then, I can’t refuse your piggybacks,” jumping onto his back.

“Steady on tiger,” he laughs, grabbing hold of your thighs to hold you securely.

“Remember the first time you gave me a piggyback in the slime challenge?”

“How could I forget? Marisol and Rocco got so pissed, it was worth it though.”

“Yeah it was,” squeezing his shoulder.

“Funny thinking back on being in the villa now isn’t it? Like we were technically a ‘thing’ since the first day but no one made it easy for us did they?”

“Nope, but you know what? I reckon it made us stronger in the long run. It showed us what life would be like without each other, especially Casa Amor. Those days were the hardest because I couldn’t see you or talk to you.”

“Yeah I agree. I really missed you those days, I wasn’t myself at all. I think all the lads bar one noticed.”

“I really missed you too, like I said yesterday I’m not me without you,” you stop for a minute listening to the waves. “Look where we are now, we’re married and have a beautiful little boy, and you’ve even got our names tattooed on your side.”

“I love that you’re both always with me,” he smiles. “Maybe one day we could give him a little brother or sister. What do you think to that? And I would add their name underneath Jimmys.”

“Aww yeah I love that idea, and it would be a good idea to have a decent age gap between them.”

“So what are you saying?”

“When we get home we should start trying again.”

Gary lets you down, and turns to face you. “I love that,” and pulls you in a for a kiss wrapping his arms around you. “So when we get home we’ll try for another baby?”

“Yeah, but lets keep it just between us until there’s something to say.”

“Totally fine by me,” taking hold of your hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss, “makes sense anyway.”

He can’t keep the grin off his face while you walk back up the beach hand in hand.

“Alright you pair, why you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?” Jamie nods to you both.

“Well I married the _most beautiful woman on the planet_ yesterday and have a gorgeous little boy, I’m the happiest man alive,” twirling you around and giving you a cuddle.

Jamie rolls his eye, “Geez get a room.”

“Oh shut up Jamie! I think it’s wonderful, I always love a good romance,” nan says.

“How’s he been while we were—,” he stops in his tracks. “ _My sandcastle_ , what happened?”

“Jimmy happened mate,” Jamie laughs. “I was trying to show him I could build a better one and he fell in it.”

“He fell in it?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he OK?” You ask.

“Yeah he’s fine, little darling just burst out laughing at himself,” nan says. “He even wanted Jamie to join him.”

“I don’t think it was big enough for Uncle Jamie,” Gary says looking at Jimmy.

“Doesn’t mean he didn’t manage it though. I’ve got a few pictures,” nan unlocks her phone and goes to find the pictures to show it to you both.

”Please don’t.” Jamie says looking over at nan.

“Oh mate,” you both burst out laughing looking at the pictures.

“Yeah well I didn’t want to upset him did I?”

“ _Your softening_ ,” you giggle.

“No chance of that.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well do. I’m like The Grinch, I’ve got a heart two sizes too small.”

“Well doesn’t The Grinch’s heart also _grow_?”

“Oh whatever!” He retorts and everyone laughs.

“I think it’s time we headed back for some dinner and then it’s bedtime,” Gary says picking Jimmy up for a cuddle while nan helps you gather all your belongings and put them in your bags.

“Am I invited too?” Jamie asks.

“Well that depends, are you finally going to admit you have a heart in there?” touching his chest.

“Nope.”

“Well no dinner then,” you joke.

“You being serious?”

“You know I’m only playing,” nudging his arm. “Come on bro,” teasing him holding his arm to walk back up the beach to the hotel. Gary’s got Jimmy on his shoulder while nan pushes the empty buggy with everyone’s bags.

“Look at you two,” Gary laughs. “Anyone looking at you would think your the couple.”

“Ewww,” you and Jamie say. “Can you imagine I’d have nightmares,” Jamie says and you tap his arm.

“I’d be the one with the nightmares, I’ve heard you snoring like a heffalump when you’ve fell asleep on the sofa.”

“I do not snore!”

“You do mate,” Gary jumps in.

“Whatever,” he replies with you still holding onto his arm.

“You sure you’re alright pushing that?” you ask nan.

“Of course, I’ve pushed a lot heavier doing my weekly shop.”

You reach the hotel you decide instead of going back to the room to get changed going straight to the restaurant, as it was starting to get late. You enjoy some family time together, even bumping into Chelsea and Priya.

“You have a fun day at the beach?” Priya asks stroking Jimmys head.

“Yeah it was really nice. You two have fun shopping?”

“Of course babes, you know us never one to miss a bargain,” Chelsea says.

“Anyway we’ll leave you to your dinner, we leave early first thing so we probably won’t see you until we’re all back,” Priya says as Chelsea joins her to give you all a cuddle.

“Have a safe flight home.”

“Thanks hun,” blowing a kiss as she leaves.

You spend a little while longer, chatting aimlessly before you decide to call it a night. You go your separate ways at the lift saying your good nights and head off to your rooms.

“Shall we bath him tonight or leave it until tomorrow?”

“It can wait until the morning,” you say. “I don’t want him having too late a night after yesterday. All the excitement has knackered him out.”

“Good point. Let’s get you dressed for bed.” While Gary puts Jimmy to bed in his cot, you take the opportunity to have a few minutes to yourself and get ready for bed.

“Ugh why does sand have to get everywhere,” you mutter.

“He’s already out for the count,” Gary says walking into the bathroom just as you’re muttering. “You alright? Oh the sand?”

“Got it in one.”

“It really does get everywhere.”

“Doesn’t help when certain people throw it at you,” staring at him but you giggle so that he knows you’re joking.

“It was worth it,” as he strips out of his own clothes and puts his shorts on.

You yawn, “lets go bed.”

You walk through to your bed checking on a sleeping Jimmy as you pass and get under the covers. You both cuddle close and rest your head on his chest.

“It’s not just Jimmy who likes falling asleep on my chest,” he whispers wrapping his arms around you.

“Babe I’ve been doing this practically every night since I met you. Anyway can you really blame us? Garebear’s too cuddly.”

“I’m a human teddy bear me. And to be honest, I like it just as much.”

“What us lying on your chest or you lying on mine?”

“Both,” he says with a cheeky smirk.

You let out a quiet giggle. “Night babe.”

“Night,” planting a kiss on your forehead before you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	6. Mine

_”And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now“_

_”I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again“_

__

_  
A few days later._

You arrive back home after a wonderful time in Majorca. You decided to only have a short honeymoon while nan and Jamie stayed on to help look after Jimmy, so you could both have some time alone. You were very grateful to them as you rarely had time just the two of you since Jimmy was born but you wouldn’t change any of it, not even for a second.

You managed to book mid morning flights back, which was good as it meant you should be able to unpack everything and do a food shop before putting Jimmy down. You have had the most amazing week of your life so far creating precious memories and taking lots of photographs to capture each moment.

You hired a professional photographer to take pictures and you had it all filmed as well. The Love Island producers got in touch with you when they heard you were getting married and asked if they could film it as a kind of reunion catch up show, as you and Gary were the most popular couple to win Love Island so far. You both agreed even though you were trying to keep your lives more private since having Jimmy, but you both loved the idea of being able to watch it back and show Jimmy when he was old enough to understand.

You were told you would receive the proof photos in the next week or so and you could choose all the ones you wanted in the album. Nan had also asked you for a few herself as she wanted to put them in frames in her living room, and you could never say no to her. She has been an absolute legend since the day you first met her, she has helped with meals and childcare when you needed it for the occasional date night. Gary went back to work at the docks while you were currently enjoying being a stay at home mum. Jimmy needed you to be around, and Gary also thought it was a good idea.

Heading home not much has changed to your family, but at the same time _everything has changed_.

________

Pulling up outside your house for the first time as Gary’s wife was exciting, you had been waiting for this moment since he proposed on the hill over-looking the cranes.

You get out of the car and walk up the few steps to the house to unlock the door.

“Right wait there I’m gonna take Jimmy inside and put him in his playpen and then I’ll be back. Don’t move.” Watching him as he undoes Jimmy from his car seat and carries him inside.

Your husband leaving you strict instructions as you stand on your doorstep waiting patiently. While you’re waiting you look out on to your street enjoying how quiet it was. It was another reason why you moved here along with the house being perfect. Your neighbours were lovely too, and even though they recognised you from the telly they never once over stepped a boundary. However you know if you saw them today they would be asking questions about the wedding as you and some guests posted some pictures on Instagram.

“There you are! Must have been waiting about ten minutes,” you joke.

“Yeah sorry about that, had to put the TV on for him. Took me a few minutes to find the channel.” as he comes to stand beside you.

“Ahh bless, Thomas the Tank engine?” You ask and he nods.

“Now Mrs. Rennell where were we?” Gently placing a strand of hair behind your ear and leaning to kiss you. “Remember how I always like to surprise you?” And without giving you anytime to respond, he scoops you up into his arms and carries you over the threshold. Anytime your in his strong arms you just feel so incredibly safe.

“I do love when you sweep me off my feet,” you say kissing his cheek and he grins at you. He carries you all the way from your doorstep to the living room, and sets you gently down on the sofa.

“Now you put your feet up while I bring in the bags from the car.”

“Will do,” saluting him. He laughs and salutes you back before heading out to the car. You look over at Jimmy who is in his playpen playing with his favourite Lego. You can just about see Gary threw the window at the car he was stuck speaking to your neighbour. You laugh at the thought as he hates getting stuck in the street.

After about fifteen minutes he manages to get away and brings all your belongings in from the car. He unloads everything in the hallway.

“I’ll take them upstairs in a bit,” flinging himself on the sofa beside you.

“Before you do, makes sense to take the clothes out that need washing and put them in the basket.”

“What would I do without you?”

“Well you’ll never have to wonder will you.”

“Good job.”

“I saw you got stuck speaking to Mrs Tavernier next door,” trying to hide your giggle. “She is a lovely lady though.”

He gives you a look before he replies, “yeah she is. Said her grandson showed her our Instagrams to look at the photos. She wanted me to tell you that you looked beautiful.”

“Ahh that’s sweet of her.”

“Well she wasn’t wrong though was she,” winking at you. “You look beautiful everyday to me.”

_“What are you after?”_

He looks at you a little hurt, “why would you assume I’m after something? I’m just being a supportive husband.”

“How does it feel saying that?”

“Amazing,” with his arm around your shoulders. “It still feels so surreal.”

“Fancy a cuppa?”

“You read my mind.”

You get up leaving Gary on the sofa switching over from the cartoons over to the football. Jimmy happily playing in his playpen. He loved his playpen that Gary built for him, and you always knew he was safe in there, when you needed to have your mind on other things temporarily. You make your way into the kitchen when you see a purple sticky note on the fridge in the middle of your many magnets.

_Welcome back Mr and Mrs. Rennell. I’ve gave the house the once over for you and stocked the fridge with the basics and a few favourites so you don’t need too worry. See you soon. Love Priya xxxx_

You felt so grateful to have her as a friend. You remembered giving her a key for when she was in Kent for business and needed somewhere to stay for a few days. Since she started following her dream to be a fashion designer, she started visiting more frequently she joked about buying the house just down the road she was here that much.

You open the fridge get the milk, and she wasn’t kidding about stocking up. You pull your phone out from your back pocket to text her.

_Hey, we just got home. Thank you SO much for cleaning the house and stocking the fridge, you’re so thoughtful. We really appreciate it. How are you doing? Xxxx_

You put the water in the kettle and it started boiling when you hear your phone vibrating against the counter.

_It’s no worries honestly. Thought with Jimmy and having just got back that would be the last thing you wanted to do :-* Everything’s good here. Had a text from Lucas confirming our date!!!!! It’s all thanks to you for giving me the confidence. Xxxx_

_Babe it was all you! I’m glad things are going well for you hun. Can’t to hear all about it :-P xxxx_

You put your phone back in your pocket and get two mugs out of the cupboard along with a beaker for Jimmy, which you fill which his juice. When the kettle has boiled you make your cuppas and head back through.

“Here you go Jimmy,” passing him the beaker. “And for you,” passing Gary his cuppa.”

“Ta,” gratefully taking the steaming hot mug from you, and you settle down beside him.

“Priya’s stocked the fridge for us,” in between sips. “So we don’t need to worry about doing a shop for a few days.”

“Ah that’s proper nice of her that. I was thinking we might have had to go later, saved us a job.”

“Yeah that’s what she said, we’re lucky to have her,” taking another sip of your cuppa. “She also said Lucas has confirmed their date.”

“You’re a right little matchmaker aren’t you?”

“I am to the people who deserve it and she _really_ does.”

“Agreed. Did she get any chocolate biscuits?”

“Why don’t you and have a look for yourself?”

“I have just unloaded everything from the car,” looking at you with his beautiful eyes. “Please.”

You sigh, “alright then,” getting back up tapping him on the knee. “Chocolate digestives alright?” Shouting through from the kitchen.

“Perfect.”

You bring the biscuits through and you give a few to Jimmy before handing the rest of the pack to Gary as he’ll eat them all in one sitting.

“Babe you’re spilling the crumbs everywhere, Priya’s cleaned up as well,” picking the crumbs off of his chest. “I should have brought you in a plate, how many have you got left?” He shows still about half the packet, “hang on, give me the packet a minute?” You take the packet into the kitchen and bring them back on a plate with some kitchen roll.

“Ahh that is better babe.”

You get up and open the door to Jimmys playpen so he can escape and you cuddle up to Gary and maybe even pinching a biscuit.

You spend the next few hours unpacking from the wedding and your honeymoon. Gary rang his nan to make sure she got back home safely. You couldn’t drive her back yourselves as you had all your cases taking up most of the spare room in your car. She didn’t mind though as she loved her independence and you loved that about her, it was inspiring.

You hang your wedding dress up in your bedroom not wanting to put it away just yet as it was so beautiful. _You became a Rennell wearing that dress._ You sit down on the bed just looking at it, Gary’s suit hanging beside it.

You reminisce back to a few days ago, walking down the aisle and seeing Gary waiting for you. Remembering every emotion you felt, the tears of happiness, the joy. You couldn’t help the tears that have decided to fall down your cheeks.

“I’ve just just given Jimmy his bath and put him down,” Gary says walking into the room. “He was out for the count before I’d even finished reading him a story.” He stops and sees you sitting on the bed with tears falling down your cheeks. “Hey you alright?” Quickly coming and sitting next to you taking a hold of your hands.

“Yeah I’m fine, I’m just happy.” You nod to your dress hanging up, “I was just thinking back to a few days ago when I became your wife wearing that. I remember feeling so nervous before, like I know it’s normal to feel that way but I kept worrying that something would go wrong. Then when Jamie told me how you got locked in the dovecote I though oh no here we go.”

“Yeah if I’d known what it was, I wouldn’t have gone in,” he sighs. “It all went smoothly in the end though, and you know what?”

“What?”

“We still have all the pictures and it was filmed so we relive it anytime we want, well after it’s aired anyway.”

“That’s true, though we will get our own DVD of the wedding to keep before it actually airs. Do you when do you get the pictures?”

“A few days I think, I’ll double check. Rang nan and she got back home safe, and she said she popped to the shop this afternoon as she’s still gonna make the Sunday lunch tomorrow, if we fancied going round.”

“She’s a proper trooper isn’t she? I’d never say no to one of her roasts.”

“I’ll text her and let her know,” pulling out his phone.

You get up from the bed and head into the ensuite to brush your teeth and remove your make up.

“You’re not even ready for bed you goof!” Gary says and you look down, you’re still wearing your grey comfy joggers and a black vest top. “Unless you’ve decided that’s your new bed attire,” he jokes.

“Funny,” replying in a sarcastic tone. “I just forgot, it’s been a busy day. The flight this morning and all the unpacking,” walking back from to the bedroom and looking out your pyjamas. “I’m knackered,” also passing Gary his pyjamas from the side.

“Thanks,” as you both get changed and get into bed. “First night being back in our bed as a married couple.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Get a good nights sleep?”

“You really can read my mind.”

You snuggle close and kiss each other goodnight and before either of you know, you’re both out for the count.

________

You wake up to a beautiful Sunday morning, the sun shining always makes you feel happy. You turn to see that the space beside you is empty. Gary must’ve gotten up with Jimmy. You pick up your phone to check the time, its 10:24am. You sit up to start getting yourself out of bed when you hear little footsteps followed by rather heavy ones behind. Jimmy runs into the room and runs to give you a cuddle and you pick him up so he’s on the bed beside you. Gary follows him in.

“You not want to wait for daddy?” He says to Jimmy and he shakes his head snugging into you. “Ahh that’s it, you wanted mummy all to yourself,” he chuckles carrying in a tray. “I had to make sure I’d shut the stair gate properly.”

“What’s this then?” As Gary brings the tray over to the bed.

“We made you breakfast in bed, didn’t we?” Ruffling Jimmys blond hair, sitting beside you both on the bed. “I wanted you to have lie in, and I thought we’d bring you breakfast in bed.”

“Remember when you did that the day I went into labour with this little man?”

“How could I forget?”

“Well I’d better have my yummy breakfast then.” You tuck in to fried eggs, soldiers, and croissants, remembering how you told Gary they were your favourites back in the villa. He’d made you breakfast in bed several times since you’ve been together. He loved being able to get up early and surprise you. He always said he wasn’t the romantic type but he had everything down to a tee.

Jimmy even sneaks a soldier from your plate, “you still hungry?”

“I think he’s going through a growth spurt because he ate three slices of toast downstairs.”

“Well you’ll be filled up to the brim later with nan’s roast. What time does she want us there?”

“About half twelve she said but she isn’t dishing up until half one. It’s just for us this one, well and Jamie. She said she wanted this one to be like a special wedding roast.”

“A wedding roast?”

“That’s what she said, I dunno,” he laughs. “Anyway... lets go and get you dressed, then we can play with some Lego.”

“Talking to me or Jimmy there?” Giggling with Jimmy still snuggled into your side.

“Jimmy, but I can help you get dressed too if you’d like,” he winks getting off the bed. “Come on Jimmy,” holding his arms out to help him off the bed so he didn’t fall.

You put the tray and empty plate to one side while you get up yourself. Once you’re dressed you pick up the tray to take it downstairs, when you hear voices still coming from Jimmys’ room.

You put the tray down on the side table and move so you’re just beside the door listening in.

“You know when I first met your mummy, I couldn’t believe my luck.” You peer around the door just a little bit so they don’t notice you’re there and you see Jimmy sitting in between his legs, handling the Lego. “I never thought I would find someone like her. I never thought I deserved it, and I look at you and I can’t believe that _your my son._ I really am the luckiest man to have you and your mummy,” kissing the top of his head.

You smile to yourself and head back to pick up the breakfast tray, and the floorboards under the carpet creaks.

“You alright out there?” Gary shouts through.

“Yeah I’m just gonna take this downstairs and wash up. What are you two up to?”

“Boys stuff, isn’t that right boy?”

You smile, “have fun.” And head downstairs closing the gate behind you.

In the kitchen you were met with an almighty mess. Gary was very thoughtful with his actions, but clearing up was never really his forte. There were pots and plates scattered by the sink and leftover crusts and crumbs on the table. You can’t really get mad though because he _did_ make the breakfast and is upstairs playing with your son. You also notice that he has put the washing machine on, he has become a lot more domesticated since you met him. Luckily though you bought a dishwasher not long after Jimmy was born, so it didn’t take too long before you were finished and putting the washing out on the line.

“There she is,” Gary says bringing Jimmy outside and setting him down. When Jimmy started walking and wanting to explore things, Gary built him a special play area in the garden. He had a mud kitchen, a slide and a football net with loads of balls in the corner. You loved watching him playing, but you loved it even more when they would both play football together. Jimmy was still a little wobbly on his feet, but you had grass to cushion him if he fell. Gary would stand at the net while Jimmy would try his best to kick the ball into the net.

“There’s my two favourite boys,” you smile. “You gonna give me a cuddle Jimmy?” He looks like he’s going to walk up to you but instead he heads for the footballs. “Pied off by my own son,” you laugh as you watch him kicking the ball.

“Pass it here Jimmy,” Gary goes to play with him and pretends to tackle him and falls over. “Good tackle lad, free shot at goal.” Jimmy heads as fast as he can to the goal taking a few kicks to get the ball in the net. “GOOOAAAAAALLLLLLL!!!!! JIMMY RENNELL HAS SCORED THE GOAL TO WIN THE TITLE.” Gary shouts gently so he doesn’t scare him, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders.

“Well done, you’re beating Daddy,” you clap. “You little superstar.”

He sets him back down and he is straight back to the ball and picks it up looking at Gary. “You want to be the goalie now?” Gary asks and he nods. Jimmy was really into his football, it’s hardly surprising as Gary has it on TV a lot. Sometimes they even watch it together. Their father and son bond was so strong, and it was great to watch. He always told you when you were pregnant that he wanted to make sure he had a great bond with his kids so they would know that he’s always there for them, no matter what. “Get ready, I’m going for a equaliser.” Gary kicks the ball gently to Jimmys feet’s where he catches it.

“And the keeper has denied the goal,” you say. “Superb save.”

“How about mummy have a go?”

“Alright then,” getting up and taking your place behind the ball.

“Second time lucky for the parents, will mummy be able to get the equaliser?”

You kick the ball just like how Gary did and Jimmy gets the ball with ease.

“You’re like Buffon you are,” Gary says getting up from the chair where you sitting previously and picking him up for a cuddle.

“Who?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me? You don’t know who Gianluigi Buffon is?”

You shake your head, “Nope.”

“He’s like one of the top keepers in the world,” looking at Jimmy shocked. “How did mummy not know that? You know don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy says smiling at Gary and you just laugh.

Just then you hear the doorbell. “I’ll get it.” You head back through the house to the front door to find Jamie.

“Thought we were meeting you later on?”

“Oh so I’m not allowed to pop by now?”

“I’m only joking,” you laugh “Gary and Jimmy are out the back playing football,” as you shut the door behind him.

“With the net I got him for his birthday?”

“Yeah.”

And without another word Jamie heads through to the back, leaving you open mouthed in the hallway. You pick up his leather jacket that he’s decided to just shrug off and leave on the floor, and put in on the rack with the others. Back in the kitchen you look out the window to see Jamie and Gary now taking turns at playing football with Jimmy. He really does love his Uncle Jamie.

“I thought we were meeting you at nan’s?” You hear Gary asking Jamie.

“Yeah you were but I thought I’d get there with you guys instead.”

“Fair enough.”

You check the time to see that’s almost 12:15pm.

“You lot it’s time to get ready to leave, we need to be there in fifteen minutes. Begrudgingly Gary, Jamie and Jimmy make their way in from the garden to get ready to go. You had to change Jimmy as he got so mucky playing in the garden.

“Jamie can you take Jimmy and put him in the car? The keys are on the side there,” you asked him.

“Yeah I can but I can’t find my jacket.”

“Have you tried looking where all the other coats are?”

“Very funny,” he sees it and puts it on.

“Well don’t just leave it on the floor time. I’m not tidying up after you anymore, I did enough of that when we all lived in the flat.”

Jamie heads out to the car with Jimmy, while you and Gary lock up. “We need to head to the shop first to get her some flowers, I hate going empty handed when she makes so much effort,” you say turning the key in the lock.

“Course we can babe.” He takes your hand as you walk down the few steps from your house to the car, and see Jamie sat in the front seat.

“You are not sitting in the front Jamie,” you give him a look. “Besides I need to pop to the shop on the way.”

“Fine I’ll move, but bagsy the front on the way back.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Whatever.”

You get in and the engine starts, and you head off on your way.

________

You arrive at nan’s with everyone in tow. You stopped off at the shop briefly to pick her up some lilies, since they’re her favourite. Gary pulls up and switches the engine off and you see her standing by her front door pointing at her watch. You were only ten minutes late, but she was never impressed with latecomers.

“I thought I was going to have to send out a search party,” she says as soon as the car doors open.

“Sorry nan, we lost track of time,” Gary apologises.

“All’s forgiven,” walking down the path to meet you. “Now where’s my little Jimmy?” She says waving at him through the window.

“We stopped on the way and picked these up for you,” as you pass her the lilies.

“Oh my favourites, you are a dear,” giving you a cuddle. “They look beautiful,” smelling them, “smell beautiful too. I’d better head in and put these in some water.”

As she heads back inside you get Jimmy out of the car and hold his hand as you walk together up the garden path. Gary is double checking the car is locked and carrying Jimmy's things. Jamie who is like an excitable child when it involves food, runs ahead of you and Jimmy being mindful not to knock him over.

“Losers,” he turns and says to you before heading inside.

Gary catches up with you and Jimmy, and shakes his head. “Same old Jamie.”

Once your inside you sit Jimmy down on the bottom step to remove his shoes and put his slippers on. Nan always wanted her guests to wear slippers in the house so they felt comfortable. You also do the same.

“Gary your shoes,” you say discreetly.

“Oh yeah,” looking to see if his nan noticed. “I’ll go take them off quick.”

“Jamie make yourself useful and get everyone a drink, Jimmy's cup is in the cupboard with the tumblers.”

“Righto,” he never complained too much when at nan’s, especially when it was for a roast. He makes his way into the kitchen and makes everyone a drink. “There you go Jimmy,” handing him his cup first.

“Oh I’ve bought a little something for him,” nan shouts from the kitchen. “Gary go upstairs to my bedroom and there’s a present on my bed for him.”

Gary heads upstairs and comes back with a wrapped parcel with a ribbon. “Do you want to give it to him nan?”

“Oh please,” washing her hands and coming through. She sits next to Gary on the sofa and he passes her the present. “Jimmy nan’s got a little present for you,” and he comes over and Gary sits him on his knee. “Daddy might need to help you open it though. Gary helps to open it and he’s met with a Thomas the Tank Engine train set.

“What do you think Jimmy?” He smiles as he loves trains. “What do you say to nan?”

“Thanks.”

“You’re very welcome,” stroking his head.

“I think I’ll wait to open until we’re home,” Gary says to you.

“Don’t be daft just let him play with it,” nan says. “At my house it’s nan’s rules.”

Gary does as he’s told and opens the box for Jimmy who is very eager to play with them. “Nan he loves them, thank you.”

“Not a problem,” as she heads back into the kitchen to check on lunch.

“Hopefully Jimmy won’t pretend to talk to trains now,” Jamie grins at Gary.

“Yeah like you never did anything when you were little.”

“Nope. Oh and didn’t you,” now facing you, “have an imaginary friend, or still do, is he here?”

“Oh shut up, Gary hit him for me would you?”

“Already granted,” clipping him over the head.

“Ok there was no need for violence,” Jamie says rubbing his head. “Look Jimmy,” he shows him rubbing his head, “Uncle Jamie’s got a sore head now.”

Jimmy looks up for a moment before returning his attention to his new train set.

“Tough luck there mate,” Gary says laughing. “Jimmy’s on his mummy’s side.”

“Can someone set the table, won’t be long,” nan peeks her head through.

“I’ll do it,” getting up from the floor where you were sitting with Jimmy.

“Thanks dear.”

You head into the kitchen to get the place mats and the cutlery and set the table. You got the jug from the cupboard as nan always liked to have some water on the table and place it in the middle.

“Anything else you need help with?”

“All good thanks dear, you go and sit down it will be ready in ten minutes.”

You head back into the living room where Jamie is now playing trains with Jimmy.

“He’s roped you in then?”

“Yeah. How long until it’s ready I’m starved?”

“Ten minutes.”

You all sit together and wait for nan to call you through. Jimmy was so excited with his new train set, Gary was too. He loved trains when he was little and now Jimmy does too. As well as football they can now bond over trains as well.

“It’s ready.” Nan says and you all make your way into the dining room. Jimmy's high chair was head of the table. Gary fastens him and sits down in the chair next to him.

Nan’s roasts were spectacular. Chicken, two different types of stuffing, pigs in blankets, Yorkshire puddings, gravy and plenty of veg.

“Looks amazing nan, can’t wait to tuck in.” Gary says cutting up Jimmys plate.

“Well everyone tuck in,” nan says sitting at the other end of the table so she was opposite Jimmy.

You all started eating and her roasts never disappointed, it was just what you needed after arriving home. The dining room was quiet while everyone was eating, the only noises that could be heard were the sound of cutlery against the plates and Jimmy.

“Jamie pass me the water would you?” Nan asks.

“Sure,” carefully passing her the full jug.

“Nan, that was amazing as always,” Gary says and you all agree.

“Thank you, I do love making it,” she smiles. “So who’s doing the washing up?”

Jamie looks at you and you decide, “I think Jamie and Gary ought to do, they’re quite the washing up team,” you side eye Jamie and he rolls his eyes.

“Your wife is volunteering us for chores.”

“Don’t be mean, you know whose side I’m gonna be on. Plus we ought to do it, nan made a lovely dinner,” he gets up and starts gathering the plates and taking them into the kitchen. Jamie reluctantly follows behind him.

You stand up and get Jimmy out of his high chair and head through to the living room with nan.

“It really was a lovely roast as per,” you say, putting Jimmy down and he starts straight for his trains.

“Thank you dear, it’s always a pleasure.”

You join her on the sofa and watch Jimmy playing.

“You know he’s so much like Gary it’s like looking at his double, they even like the same things. Gary always used to ask me when we were going to see the trains as he was so fascinated with them, anything with an engine and he was set. Then his uncle took him out one day and they went past the dockside and saw the cranes, think he was about ten at this point and he came home so excited telling me he wanted to learn all about them too.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Yeah. I wonder if Jimmy would like me to take him to see the trains one day?”

“I’m sure he would love it. I think Gary would probably want to tag along,” you laugh and nan joins in.

“You’re probably right dear.”

Just then you hear two sets of loud footsteps coming from the kitchen and Gary and Jamie appear. Jamie throws himself on the armchair and puts his feet up on the table.

“Jamie! Feet off the table!” Nan says sharply.

“Fine, fine.”

Gary sits to you and wraps an arm around you. “We were just thinking if Jimmy would like to go and see the trains like you used to when you were little?”

“Oh yeah? I reckon he’d love it wouldn’t you lad?”

“Maybe we could go during the week or next weekend sometime?” Nan asks.

“Sounds good to us, though can I come too?”

“You said he’d want to go,” nan looks at you. “Of course you can, we could all go.”

“What even me?” Jamie asks nonchalantly.

“Yes even you,” you say. “You’d like that wouldn’t you Jimmy, uncle Jamie coming with us?”

Jimmy smiles and walks over to Jamie wanting to sit on his knee.

“Aww bless,” nan looked at Jimmy in awe. “It is wonderful having a little one around the place again.” She turns to Gary, “any plans for anymore?”

“Not at the moment nan,” Gary look at you. You can tell he hates lying to her but its for the best right now.

You all spend the next few hours chatting and laughing, until it’s time to head home.

“Thanks again for a lovely dinner Nan, you really can’t top them!”

“You really can’t”, giving her a cuddle.

“You know me,” she smiles and stands at the door as you all get in the car. Jamie runs ahead of you and gets in the front.

“I did bagsy on the way back,” Jamie smirks.

“Do you ever go back to your own place anymore?”

“It’s kinda lonely with me just on my own.”

“You _are_ going soft!!”

“Am not! Now hurry up and get in.”

Gary laughs, he loves how well you both get on as you are both important in his life. You sit beside Jimmy in the back of the car and he’s still playing with his trains.

The engine starts and you head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	7. Hold my Hand

_”When ten thousand arrows take flight  
Remind me that you are my armor  
There's always a place I can hide  
When I am desperate for shelter“_

_“You're my covering  
I'm safe, I'm safe  
Whatever comes at me  
I'm safe, I'm safe”_

_Six months later._

You have now settled into married life and are enjoying every moment. The last few months have come with their own challenges, but you always knew you would get through it. Like when Gary said to you on your wedding day when you ate the whole cake together, “if we can do this we can do anything.”

It has been six months since you and Gary started trying again to extend your family. When you found out you were pregnant with Jimmy it was such a surprise, but a wonderful one. Because he was such a surprise you didn’t know what to expect properly trying this time.

Not long after the wedding you fell pregnant and you and Gary were so excited to become parents again. A few weeks before your first scan you suffered a miscarriage. While the midwife at the time told you that it was nothing you did, it was just one of those things.

To you and Gary it wasn’t _just one of those things._ That was your baby. The baby that you were excited to meet, who you started planning for. Who you already loved.

Gary was so supportive and always held your hand and gave you cuddles when you needed them, and even when you didn’t ask for them. He knew that you felt like you were being a burden on him, but he assured you that wasn’t the case.

Gary himself was also struggling. His issues with his mental health arose again and had to restart therapy. The loss of your baby hit him really hard. At first he tried to hide his feelings so you wouldn’t know, as he didn’t want you to think he wasn’t there for you and Jimmy. It was when he was late home from work everyday one week when you noticed that something was wrong. Then later that same night after Jimmy was asleep, he opened up to you about how he has been feeling. He admitted that he’d been going to the gym more than usual as his way of dealing with everything and for a little escapism. You spent the whole evening curled up each other’s arms promising each other that you would get through this time together.

The next day he went to see his doctor who referred him for therapy. He was able to speak about everything in his life that made him relapse and to unburden himself. He felt like if he was a better husband or a better father, then the miscarriage wouldn’t have happened. The therapist assured him that it was nothing he ever did, nothing you did and that nothing in your life would have caused it. He opened up to you after each session, not wanting to keep any part of how he was feeling from you.

After a month of twice a week sessions he saw things through a clearer lens and changed his outlook on life. The miscarriage happened because it wasn’t the right time in your life to welcome another child. He wanted to spend his time appreciating what he already had in his life, with you and Jimmy. He felt blessed to already have you and if you were ever lucky to welcome another child into the world, then it was meant to be.

Every month afterwards when your period hit, it felt like a stab to the heart. But Gary was always so supportive and he would bring you hot water bottles every few hours, sit with you on the sofa giving you cuddles and massaging your stomach. Even little Jimmy who is now two, sat with you not really understanding but knowing that mummy was poorly. You felt lucky to have your boys.

________

You woke up to the sounds of birds chirping out of the window. It was so peaceful and beautiful. You move slightly and feel Gary’s strong arm wrapped around your middle. Watching him sleeping he looked like an angel, and even more perfect if that were possible. His light breathing mixed with an occasionally loud snore. You just laughed to yourself as he still to this day doesn’t believe that he snores, even though you recorded it for him to hear, he said it was a glitch with the sound on the phone.

He stirs and opens one eye and sees you looking at him.

“Now it’s you watching me sleep,” closing his eyes again and smiling.

“I can’t help it,” stroking the side of his head. “You’re so damn cute.”

“Hmm... cute isn’t my department babe,” rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “But this is,” moving himself so he’s on top of you. He leans and starts kissing your forehead down to your cheeks, finally getting to your lips. You can feel his morning wood against you and you rock your body gently to create a little friction. He kisses you with a fervent passion both of you forgetting for a moment that Jimmy is in the next room. He removes your top in one swift motion and his palm traces your breasts, circling your nipple with his thumb and index finger.

Your hand reaches down between your bodies to his shorts and you place your fingers just inside his waistband, you can feel his abs tensing. You reach down to hold his hard length in your hand, stroking him up and down with your thumb gently adding a little pressure to make him moan. He kisses you urgently as you start to pump him with slow deliberate movements. A low growl escapes his lips and he buries his face in the crook of your neck. Just when he is really starting to enjoy it, you stop.

“Ahh you tease! I was enjoying that!” He looks at you surprised.

“Then I think you might enjoy this a little more.” You push him off you until he is lying on his back and you straddle him, giving him a great view.

“Yeah I think I do,” looking up at you smirking and placing his hands on your hips. “This is much better.” You lean in and kiss his neck up to his ears before nibbling on his earlobes, hands pressed against his impressive pecs. He pulls your body tight against his so you can feel how hard he is. Your pyjama bottoms become drenched with anticipation. You kiss him again and before you know it you’re lying on your back.

“How did you—”

He doesn’t reply, instead he slowly starts to remove your shorts, grinning at how wet you are. He slowly presses kisses all the way down your legs and all the way back up. You pull him up for a kiss as you wrap your legs around his waist, you’re very aware that he is still wearing his shorts. Now chest to chest you kiss him again, your tongue parting his lips in a desperate search to find his, his fingers tangled in your hair. Once they find each other they dance to a perfect rhythm and you are completely lost in the perfection of the moment.

Then you hear Jimmy crying in the next room.

“And that’s the moment gone,” you both sigh heavily. “I’ll go and get him,” Gary says kissing your forehead. He carefully gets off of you and rolls out of the bed. You grab your dressing gown which is on the floor next to your bedside table and put it on and head of the room. You bump into Gary who is carrying Jimmy, on his way downstairs. “Think someone is ready for their breakfast.”

“Let’s go and see what’s there little man,” gently stroking his head.

You all make your way downstairs to the living room. Gary puts Thomas the Tank Engine on for him while they sit on the sofa. You make your way into the kitchen to get Jimmy’s milk and a cuppa for you both first, can’t even start breakfast without a cuppa first.

While the kettle is boiling you have a brief look in the cupboards to see what’s there, before heading back through to your husband and son handing them their drinks. Jimmy who has now taken up his place on the floor leaning his back against Gary’s legs.

You take your time sipping your cuppa enjoying spending such a simple moment together.

“I love moments like this,” you say snuggling up to him.

“Me too babe.”

“I look at Jimmy when he’s playing and I wonder what it would be like if he had a sibling to play with, you know?”

Gary pulls you into a cuddle, “It’ll happen when the timing is right. We’ve just got to be patient that’s all.”

“Why are you so wise sometimes?”

“Must be the glasses,” he jokes to make you laugh and it works.

You leave the living room to head to your bedroom and as you’re walking up the stairs you feel a little faint. You hold onto the banister for support as you reach the top. You make your way in and lie down on the bed for a minute, regaining your breath and settling yourself, taking deep breaths in and out. At breakfast you couldn’t really manage much, the thought of having anything made your stomach whirl.

Your thoughts thinking back to when you last had your period and after coming to the realisation it was some time ago, pulled out your phone to check. You had a special app that you used to input your period dates in as it made it easier to keep track of. You open the app to find that you’re two weeks late.

_Two weeks late._

You head into the en-suite and open your toiletries back as you kept extra supplies in there, and took out a pregnancy test. You walk back out to the landing, the test in hand peering downstairs to make sure Gary was still occupied with Jimmy.

You close the bedroom door behind you, heading back into the bathroom feeling rather anxious. You open the packaging and take the test, feeling like you can’t breathe properly while waiting for the results. You had set a timer on your phone and it was all quiet until you could hear the beeping coming from the phone, and you looked at the test.

_Pregnant._

You sit on the edge of the bath staring at the test in shock. You felt a wave of relief washing over you that you were lucky enough to be pregnant again, but also panic stricken remembering the miscarriage. You thought about telling Gary straight away but you decided to try and get your head around it first, plus you wanted the moment to be _perfect._

You got dressed and headed back downstairs to find Gary and Jimmy playing football in the garden, still not dressed. Thinking about his face when you tell him that you’re pregnant again makes you so excited. You sat yourself up on the counter watching them, feeling your belly even though you wouldn't be able to feel anything yet but just knowing your baby was there was comforting to you.

The day went by in a breeze, and you still hadn’t thought of the best way to tell Gary you’re pregnant. You didn’t even leave the house today, and just enjoyed having a good old family day. That is until Jamie appears at your front door.

“Hey, you alright?” Opening the door.

“Yep.”

“What’s that you got?” Noticing he’s carrying what looks like a gym bag.

“Erm… it's nothing. Gary about?”

“Through there,” pointing to the living room and he marches through without another word. You walk in to see them whispering.

“What’s going on? You’re both acting shifty.”

“Jamie is looking after Jimmy for us tonight, as I want to take you somewhere.”

“Babe really?”

“Yeah so go and get ready.”

You go upstairs and put on some light blue skinny jeans matching it with a black v neck. You open the drawer to your bedside table where you put the pregnancy test and put it in your bag in a little box in case that perfect moment arises. Heading back downstairs Gary is waiting for you, keys in hand.

“You look beautiful.”

“Thanks babe.” You head into the living room to see Jamie and Jimmy playing on the floor, “are you sure about this?”

“Yeah now go and have some mum and dad alone time.”

“OK, bye you two,” kissing Jimmy and heading out of the door and into the car.

Gary starts the car and music blares from the speakers.

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He looks at you and winks.

As he’s driving you enjoy listening to the music and looking out of the window wondering where you could be going when you notice a familiar car park. He is a pro at parking and a show off so he reverse parks into the space. You get out of the car and he takes your hand, and leads you towards the hill.

“Remember this place?”

“Our special place,” you smile squeezing his hand as you walk together up the hill. Gary has to gently pull you up the last part as it's quite steep. You see the bench and sit down together.

“I have always loved coming up here but ever since I brought you here for our first date after the villa it’s become a lot more special to me,” wrapping an arm around you and you lean your head on his shoulder. “I’ve brought you here as my girlfriend, I proposed here when you were pregnant and as my wife, it just couldn’t get any better.”

You watch the sunsetting in the horizon and the view of the cranes is just perfect.

“I love it here too,” you say. “We’ve created so many memories on his hill.”

“And we’ll create lots more.”

“Totally.” Enjoying the moment with him, you think about the pregnancy test in your bag. “Babe?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve erm got something for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” as you get the test out of your bag, though it’s currently in a small cardboard box. “Here,” passing it to him.”

You watch him closely for his reaction as he opens the box to see the positive pregnancy test. He looks at you like he’s completely lost for words.

“Babe!”

“‘Yeah,” you smile.

“I can’t believe it! When did you find out?”

“This morning. I felt a little faint and generally just not myself and I realised I was two weeks late. Luckily I had a pregnancy test in the bathroom, so I took it when you and Jimmy were downstairs. I wanted to find the perfect time to tell you and when we got here I knew it was right.”

He pulls you in for a cuddle, “we’re gonna be parents again,” he can’t control the grin on his face.

“And another baby to try and soften Jamie,” you both laugh. “I’m so excited but I’m also really scared, like what if I miscarry again or something else goes wrong.”

“It’s only natural to feel that way. I’m scared too, but if I’ve learned anything recently it’s about enjoying each moment in the here and now. And right now we just found out that we’re having another baby, so we are allowed to be excited too.”

“There you go again with your words of wisdom,” kissing his cheek.

Gary looks at the test again. “It has been a perfect night tonight hasn’t it?” He sighs contentedly and holds you tight.

“It really has. I wonder what Jimmy will think about being a big brother.”

“Aww I bet he’ll love it, someone else to play with.”

“I wonder if we’ll have another boy or if we’ll have a girl.”

“Whatever they are, I don’t care as long as they’re happy and healthy.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. About what if I never applied for Love Island I wouldn’t have met you or have Jimmy and another baby on the way. I’m just so lucky,” and as he’s talking a tear slips down his cheek.

“We’re lucky too. I couldn’t wish for a better husband or father for Jimmy, and this one,” putting your hand over your belly where the baby is. “I know you sometimes have doubts about if you’re a good dad or not but trust me, Jimmy adores you and so will this one.”

“You think?”

“Of course. Look at the bond you’ve created with him. You play football out in the garden together and even watch it on the telly. Everytime he gets a new toy it’s you he comes too.”

“I love you,” kissing your forehead.

“I love you too.”

You cuddle for a little while longer looking out at the view and the lights on the cranes. This place had such a special place in both of your hearts.

On the way home Gary was chattering with excitement, talking about the new things he can build for the baby and even getting Chelsea to help with the nursery again.

Parking up outside your house all the lights are off even the front room. You head inside to see that Jamie has fallen asleep on the sofa. You get a spare blanket out of the cupboard and wrap it over him so he won’t be cold.

“He’s spark out,” you say to Gary.

“So is the little man upstairs.”

You take a deep breath and sigh, “It’s so quiet and peaceful.”

“Won’t be like this for too much longer with another one on the way.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way though, I just feel so blessed.”

You head upstairs, getting ready for bed and underneath the covers. Gary comes up with a cuppa for you both.

“Thanks babe. We’re like an old married couple aren’t having our cuppa before bed,” you giggle sipping your drink.

“Suppose we are,” he chuckles back, leaning in to kiss you goodnight. Once his lips meet yours the passion takes over and you’re both frantically removing each other’s clothing. His hands roam over your body grabbing anything he can get his hands on while his tongue parts your lips. You reciprocate and part your lips to allow him entrance and they meet in a fervent passion. Your hand moves down his body before he stops you keeping a gentle hold of your hand.

“Nah babe, it’s your turn tonight,” smirking again. You know exactly what he means and you are ready for it. He kisses you again while he inserts one finger into you, then two. Pumping them in and out until you are struck by a wave of pleasure washing over you. Washing away any worries in your mind as all you can concentrate on is the current euphoria you’re experiencing. “That’s it love,” encouraging you. He slows down briefly allowing you a moment to settle before readjusting his pace and you’re once again close to the edge, your eyes pleading with him and he knows exactly what you want.

He moves on top of you and pushes himself into you, making you sigh contentedly and slowly begins to thrust. He nearly pulls out completely before thrusting into you hard, making your body jerk slightly. His pace quickens and you cover your mouth to try and muffle the moan that is escaping your lips. “Oh fuck!” Gary grins at the effect he has on you and he uses this to make you plummet over the edge again. Your nails digging into his back so hard it might leave a mark. You arch your back lifting your hips off the bed slightly before you’re hit by a mind-blowing ecstasy taking complete control of your body, your limbs trembling. Gary clutches at you while he is searching for his own release. A deep guttural moan of your name escapes his lips as he reaches his climax.

After a moment he lies back down beside you and you wriggle closer to him, he kisses your forehead. Neither of you saying a word, as not to disrupt the moment. Instead you look into each other's eyes for a moment before settling down for the night in each other's arms.

________

The next morning you wake up to each other smiling, remembering what happened last night.

“It wasn’t a dream? You really are pregnant aren’t you?”

“It was all real babe.”

“I know I always say that but I can’t believe this is my life,” snuggling his face into your hair.

“It’s pretty perfect right.”

You hear footsteps outside your bedroom and there’s a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” Jamie asks.

“Oh hang on a minute,” Gary replies realising that you’re both still naked and you quickly find your pyjamas which were thrown to the floor and get dressed. “All right mate,” Gary signals to Jamie, the door opens and he walks in and lies at the bottom of your bed.

“I can’t believe I fell asleep, thanks for the blanket by the way.”

“No problem,” you say. “Jimmy tired you out then?”

“Yeah he’s like a little hyper monster, wonder who he gets that from,” looking at Gary.

You and Gary both laugh.

“You have a good night anyway?”

“The best.”

“Shall we tell him?” Gary asks.

“Yeah go on.”

“You’re not getting divorced are you?” Jamie asks a little apprehensively.

“No of course not!” Giving him a look.

“Phew. Anyway what were you going to tell me?”

“We’re having another baby,” Gary says grinning.

“Guys I’m well chuffed for you,” moving up with bed to sandwich himself between you for a cuddle. “You’re great parents to Jimmy. I know you probably thought about your miscarriage again yesterday,” holding both of your hands. “And I know you probably feel scared right now but both of you deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know.”

“Thanks mate.”

“Daddy?” You hear Jimmy calling.

“Coming son,” getting out of bed.

“When did you find out?” Jamie asks you.

“Yesterday, so keep it quiet for now just in case,” you say nervously.

“My lips are sealed and try not to worry.”

Just then Gary walks back in carrying a tired looking Jimmy rubbing his eyes.

“Morning darling,” as Gary puts Jimmy on the bed and he comes over to you. He loves nuzzling his head into your side.

“Mummy love you.”

“Aww, mummy loves you too,” kissing his head.

“So cute, he’s just done the same with me when I picked him up.”

“What about Uncle Jamie?” Jimmy smiles and waves at him mid yawn, “well that’s all I need,” he smiles.

“Bless him.”

“Right so what’s for breakfast,” Jamie asks.

“Your mind is always on your stomach yet _look at you_!”

“Got a fast metabolism haven’t I?”

“It’s funny how we’re all in bed together,” Gary says.

“Like you always said,” Jamie looks at you, “we’re a little family.”

“A dysfunctional one maybe,” you laugh.

“Aww don’t say that,” knowing that you were joking. “Hey can you imagine if you ever had twins?”

“I think after the miscarriage, I’d settle for just one more healthy baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


	8. Full of Love

_“You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me“_

_  
Three months later._

You and Gary are heading to the hospital for your baby scan. After your miscarriage you feel like a failure and can’t help but feel like your going to let Gary down again. He has been nothing but supportive over the last few months, making sure you rested and had everything you needed. Because of the miscarriage he wanted you to take it as easy as you could this time around, he did a lot of the chores around the house and his nan helped with looking after Jimmy. You were so thankful to have such a wonderful family support.

Symptom wise, this time it seemed a lot more intense, compared to when you were pregnant with Jimmy. The nausea, sickness and just constantly feeling like you were a walking zombie. You barely had enough energy to keep your eyes open most days. You felt blessed to be pregnant so you weren’t going to moan about any of it.

After parking the car, you take a firm hold of Gary’s hand and he gives it a squeeze. You can tell he’s just as nervous as you are but he won’t show it, he wants to be your rock and someone for you to lean on for support, but that doesn’t mean that he also doesn’t need the support too. You're a super team with your marriage and with Jimmy, and can take on the world together if you have too.

“It will be OK,” he says reassuringly.

“We said that last time though…” a heavy sigh escaping your lips. “I just can’t shake this feeling that I’ve got that we’re in for another surprise.”

You both stop just as you reach the entrance and he gently places a strand of hair behind your ear, “whatever it is, we will get through it like we always do. I promise you that.”

You smile at his calming words but you just _know_ something is going to happen. You lean up and kiss him softly on the lips and look him in the eyes, “let's do this.” He nods and you both head inside. The rest of the walk there was quiet, seeing other pregnant mums happy and praying that will be you after the scan. “I’m so nervous.”

“Babe, whatever happens in there please know that you’ve always got me. If we find out that we’ve miscarried again and if that means we are only ever meant to have one child, then I’m still grateful to have you and Jimmy in my life. I’ve got the most beautiful wife in the world along with the most beautiful, energetic son.” He smiles. “What’s meant for you, won’t go by you, is what my nan says”.

Suddenly before you can reply you hear your name being called by the midwife in the corner of the room. You both follow her into the consultation room and you lie down on the bed, while she rubs the jelly on your stomach. It brings back memories of the last time you were here, when she told you she couldn’t find the baby’s heartbeat. You couldn’t handle the emotion and the tears started falling as soon as the words left her mouth. You never felt like more of a failure than you did in that moment, your body let you down, but that also meant _you let Gary down._ You remember how he tried to remain strong for you but you could see the tears filling in his eyes, it broke him.

You're hardly paying attention to what the midwife is saying as your mind is zoning out, preparing you for the worst case scenario. Your eyes watch her as she sets up the monitor and gets ready to try and find the baby. You already feel like you’re about to start crying from the nerves and anticipation, your heart feeling like it was preparing for a battle. You sneak a look at Gary who is looking back at you and he firmly squeezes your hand mouthing, “I’ve got you, I promise.”

You sniff, trying to hold back the tears when you see the look on the midwife’s face. You knew something would be wrong, you just _knew_ it. She excuses herself from the room to bring one of the doctors in, just like before. You can’t hold the tears back anymore and they start falling uncontrollably down your cheeks.

“Hey, shhh I’ve got you,” Gary stands up and sits carefully on the edge of the bed wrapping his arm around you for a cuddle. His voice nearly cracks as he is also beginning to think the worst. “I’ve got you,” kissing the side of your head and you snuggle into him, trying to hide the emotion running through you.

When the door reopens you quickly wipe away the rest of the tears from your face, as the midwife and the doctor enter the room. They both have serious looks on their faces, not giving anything away. The doctor takes control of the monitor and looks over the recording of your scan, nods at the midwife and leaves the room. She then smiles at you and turns the monitor back on with the sound and turns it around so you can see. On the screen you can see your baby and hear the heartbeat, you can’t help but feel the relief washing over you. The joy of seeing your baby on the screen was something you were beginning to think you would never experience again, but there was something you didn’t understand. “What’s that there beside the baby?” Pointing to the monitor.

She smiles at you both while she’s talking, “that’s another baby. You’re having twins, and both babies are healthy and measuring exactly as we would like.”

_Twins._

You're both silent for a moment as you contemplate what she has just told you. You were longing for your rainbow baby, but never thought in a million years you would be this blessed. “Twins?” You say and she nods. “We’re having twins.” Completely stunned, “babe we’re having twins,” finally looking up at him for his reaction, and he’s completely starstruck.

He wipes away the tears from his face with the back of his hand, still looking at the babies on the monitor. “I can’t believe it,” he takes a deep breath, trying to gather his emotions and put them into words. “Like you, I was starting to believe the worst but this is the most amazing news we could have ever hoped for.”

“It’s gonna be a struggle when they arrive, two newborns with a nearly three year old.”

“Yeah, but we can manage. Look how great nan and Jamie have been, not to mention Priya and Chelsea. We’re bringing two more lives into the world, there is nothing more amazing than the miracle of life.”

“I know Jamie was joking about us having twins before, but I’m literally speechless.”

“He’s gonna be well chuffed I reckon.”

You spend the next few moments gathering yourselves and waiting for the pictures of the scan. You couldn’t wait to tell everyone that you were still pregnant but also the unexpected news that you were pregnant with twins. You head home where Jamie is looking after Jimmy and tell him the news.

“Woah!” For once he is actually speechless. “That’s amazing news!” He wraps his arms around you both. “Ahh man now there’s gonna be two extra Rennells,” he makes it clear he’s joking adding a playful tone to his voice, but he’s thrilled. Gary rings his nan who can’t believe the news, but is ecstatic.

“More mouths for nan’s roast,” she beams through the speaker phone. “But I’m so happy for you both. You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

Jimmy walks up to Gary holding a piece of paper and he picks him up for a cuddle. “What’s that you’ve got there?” He asks and Jimmy shows him the picture he’s drawn of himself with you and Gary. “Is that you with me and mummy? It’s brilliant.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s going straight on the fridge with others. Come on son,” carrying him through to the kitchen.

“Right you,” Jamie says looking at you. “Sit down and put your feet up.”

“Fine alright.”

“What for once you haven’t got a comeback?” He jokes.

“I’ve just found out I’m pregnant with twins and I’m exhausted, I don’t have the energy to disagree with you,” you huff out a small giggle looking up at him.

He sits down next to you, “how are you feeling about having two more babies then?”

“Well… it’s gonna be hard work that’s for sure. I thought it was hard when Jimmy was a baby but two at the same time, I—”

“Look you’ve got Gary, nan and me as well.”

“You need to worry about your own life.”

“This is my life. You lot are my family and I wanna do what I can to help.”

“I _knew_ Jimmy softened you,” elbowing him gently.

“Maybe a little bit,” holding up his hand showing a small gap between his thumb and index finger. “Never thought I’d see the day to be honest,” he laughs a little.

“Me either.” Just then Gary and Jimmy reappear with chocolate and crumbs down their front. “Has the Cookie Monster made a visit?” Pointing to the mess on both their shirts.

“Ugh Jimmy, we’ve been caught.” Gary says to Jimmy and he covers his face with his little hands. “Better go clean you up.”

“And yourself while you’re at it.”

“Hah yeah!”

Afterwards you mention to Jimmy about him becoming a big brother but he doesn’t really understand, though he did kiss your belly. The thought of adding two more babies to the family was extremely exciting but daunting. You just wondered how you would manage, not just physically, but emotionally.

________

_Five months later._

The months of your pregnancy are flying by and your due date is fast approaching. Gary has been a godsend just as he was when you were pregnant with Jimmy. He hardly lets you lift a finger, and even Jamie has gotten more strict with you too. He has practically moved in to help get everything ready and helping Chelsea with the nursery. You were lucky that you bought a big enough house all those years ago, as it’s certainly being filled to the brim. Your belly is nearly twice the size as it was with Jimmy, and you didn’t know how to feel about it. You were so happy to be carrying two healthy children, but it was such a huge change to adapt yourself. No one else could really understand how your body was changing and how it felt to you. All they could see from the outside was that you were “glowing”. Mentally it didn’t feel that way. You felt like you already couldn’t cope with the pressure of jumping from one child to three, practically overnight. You were scared about the pressure of how you might be judged or perceived by your way of parenting three children. What if you couldn’t breastfeed? You tried with Jimmy but you weren’t producing enough milk. Gary made you feel so at ease at the time and always assured you that you were a great mum and never a failure. But you just couldn’t help feeling the way you did. This pregnancy you have spoken to the midwife a lot more frequently asking questions, going to the support groups trying to gain some insight on potential routines to cater for three children. In some ways you felt like you couldn’t really open up about how you were truly feeling in front of other people in case they would judge you.

You’re sitting in your living room on the window seat that Gary built for you, as you like being able to look out the window to gather your thoughts. You can feel the babies moving around like a thousand butterflies.

“Hey you alright,” Gary says with a hand on your shoulder, making you jump a little. “You looked like you were in a daze.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” smiling at him as he joins you. “I was just thinking about the last few months and how everything is about to change again. I was barely ready with Jimmy, and now with these two little ones,” holding your hand on your bump. “We’ll manage won’t we?”

At first he doesn’t say anything just smiling as he places his hands on your bump over yours. “Of course we will. I know it’s completely daunting but we’re Rennells, we got this babe.”

“I love your confidence. Though it’s not you who has to give birth to two babies pretty much at the same time.”

“I know, but I’ll be right by your side the entire time. Anything you need, you’ve got me. Always.”

“You’re my rock,” you say and he wraps an arm around you, giving you a cuddle. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Being eight months pregnant this time around made even normal everyday things like putting your socks on a struggle. Your bump was enormous. Still sitting on the window seat, you feel yourself starting to get a little excited amongst the stress and worry, you are having two more children, the miracle of life is amazing. Gary is such a brilliant father already to Jimmy, and you just know that when the twins are born your love for him would grow even more watching him care for and love your children. You had brilliant people around both of you, nan, Jamie and Chelsea and Priya, you’d be totally lost without them.

Heading upstairs to the nursery, you walk in and sit down on the rocking chair looking at the cots that Gary built, all the baby clothes in the corner waiting to be put away. He built two extra cots as he wanted each of his children to have their own one, wanting them to know one day how lucky he was to be their dad. When he built them you watched him in awe. The man you married, the father of your children, you just loved him so much.

Gently rocking back and forth, contemplating how the babies would look in here. Looking round at the constellation theme that Chelsea created, it looked beautiful, and you took your phone out of your pocket. She chose this theme because she said that this pregnancy, after the hurt of the miscarriage, was written in the stars.

_Chels, hope you’re doing alright. I just wanted to thank you again for decorating the twins nursery, it’s everything we could have wanted and more. Xxx_

_Babes, honestly no need to thank me. I had so much fun creating it, you deserve the world hun. Xxxxxx_

“Babe?” You hear Gary shouting up the stairs. “You alright up there?”

“Yeah fine,” trying to pull yourself up from the rocking chair but failing. “Though I can’t get up.”

“Hang on, I’m coming up.” You hear him open and shut the stair gate and the stairs creaking as he makes his way up to you. He peeks his head round the door, checking which room you were in and he sees you sat in the rocking chair. “You look so beautiful sitting there,” he smiles holding out his hands to you. Upon taking his hands, he gently pulls you out of the chair and wraps his hands around your back to support you. “Alright?”

“Yeah, thanks babe,” breathing heavily. “I can’t seem to do anything these days.”

“But you’re doing the most important job anyone could ever do,” kissing your forehead. “You are growing two little human beings.”

You look up and into his beautiful blue eyes and smile at him with pure adoration, he always knew the right thing to say to make you feel at ease. Your hands are resting on his shoulders and you gently lean to place a kiss on his lips. “I feel so lucky to have you.”

“Babe, how many times? It’s me who’s the lucky one, I dunno how I managed to pull you if I’m honest. Let alone, marry you and be the dad to your kids.”

Rolling your eyes while you shake your head, “we’re both lucky.”

He takes your hand and helps you down the stairs and out to the garden where Jamie is playing with Jimmy. You both sit on the bench watching them when you feel a sharp pain which makes you gasp, and struggle for breath for a moment. It could be just Braxton Hicks, you’ve had them quite a few times recently. After about 15 minutes, the pain reappears, forcing you to take slow deep breaths. Gary, who has now noticed something is going on, places his hand on your thigh, “everything ok?”

“Yeah. Think I’ve got Braxton Hicks again.”

“Let me go and get you a glass of water, that helped a little bit last time didn’t it?” You nod at him and he gets up heading into the kitchen. He comes back with a glass of water with ice cubes for you to sip. The cold sensation seemed to help take your mind off the pain, also crunching on the ice. Although this time it doesn’t appear to be working. “Do you think this could be labour starting?”

“Possibly. Why do these children of ours always like an early start?”

“Obviously can’t wait to meet their mummy.” You look up at him, “and their daddy.”

“Us two,” you hear Jamie calling over. “I think everyone wants to meet those two.”

“That’s true.” You lean further back against the chair and close your eyes. The pain increasingly gets more intense as time passes, you actually feel a little faint. Gary sees your face whiten and crouches down beside you.

“Think we ought to get you to the hospital to get checked out.” You nod your head, your mind not being able to articulate what you wanted to say, but you know he is right. He pops your shoes on for you and he helps you up and leads you to the car, loading the bags into the boot, just in case.

The drive to the hospital was excruciating, the thoughts in your mind racing. What if this wasn’t labour and you were actually losing the babies. The midwife has constantly reassured you throughout your entire pregnancy that everything was how it should be and the babies were completely healthy. But you never know do you?

You could even sense that Gary was nervous, though he was doing his best at trying to hide it, but you know him too well. He looks at you and smiles reassuringly, like he’s trying to reassure himself at the same time. Walking into the hospital together you squeeze his hand tight, probably a little _too tight_.

The midwife greets you when you enter the ward, and immediately checks you over. She tells you that you are in the early stages of labour but your blood pressure is higher than it should be. You are linked up to the monitor recording your contractions, and you can feel them getting stronger. The midwife also warns that you may be unable to give birth naturally if your blood pressure does not decline, and a caesarean may be your only option. Gary sits in the chair beside you, holding your hand telling you that everything would be fine.

Several hours went by and you felt like you were losing control. You had been given an epidural, but it doesn’t seem to have taken much of the pain away. You were lying on the bed, sweat beading on your forehead, when the midwife comes back in for another check up and advises you that they will need to perform a c-section as soon as possible. Your blood pressure had remained high and now this was starting to cause the twins heart rate to drop.

Gary gets ready in his scrubs as you are wheeled down to the theatre. Your epidural is topped up by the anaesthetist and you see Gary being led in. You reach for his hand and he holds it tight while you close your eyes. You can feel scratching and _a lot_ of pulling until you hear a loud cry echoing in the room. You have a daughter. The midwife holds her up over the barrier for you both to see, and only two minutes later your second daughter is born. Two daughters.

“You’ve done so well, love.”

The midwife and one of the nurses hand one baby each to you and Gary to hold, and meet your new daughters. You look at each other, tears filling your eyes, unable to comprehend into words how you’re feeling. Twenty little toes and twenty little fingers. After a few moments you hand the babies back so they can get checked over and cleaned up, also giving you time to be stitched up and taken back onto the ward.

You feel like you're floating on air.

Back on the ward, you and Gary settle down and properly meet your daughters. “I’m so bloody proud of you,” he sobs, looking between you and his two new children. “So bloody proud.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” tears streaming down your cheeks. “You’ve been my rock.”

“It was all you. Superwoman.” He smiles, wiping away tears with the back of his hand. “How beautiful are our girls? They look just like you, look they’ve got your eyes.”

“Now it’s just deciding on their names, I want them to have their names before we tell anyone.”

“Good idea.”

“So when we were talking about names, we thought about Olivia and Isla. How do you feel about those names now, seeing as they’re here?”

“I love them, if you still do.”

“Me too.”

“So, Olivia and Isla?”

“Olivia and Isla.”

He smiles. “How are you feeling after giving birth?”

“Really sore, if I’m honest. Feel like I’ve been trampled on, and the stitches are pulling a little.”

“Remember and just take it easy OK. You’ve just given birth and had major surgery at the same time.”

“Yeah I know,” holding a pillow firmly over your stitches while you sneeze.”

You spend some time cuddling your girls, taking turns at holding the other one. You decided against attempting to breastfeed this time around, it was too stressful with there being two of them. All that mattered to you was everyone being healthy. Gary rang his nan and Jamie while you texted your close friends, all of them couldn’t wait to meet your baby girls.

“So girls, daddy wants a little word,” Gary says, looking at Olivia and Isla on the bed. “No boyfriends or girlfriends until you’re… at least thirty, you hear me? Even then it’s only up for discussion,” holding their hands.

You giggle at watching how protective he is of them already, and it’s only been a few hours. You’ve watched him for the last three years being a father to a son, and you were incredibly interested to see how he would be as a father of daughters.

“So how does it feel to be a father to three?”

“Unbelievable,” the grin on his face is enormous. “Sometimes I feel like, how is this my life, like with you and our children… I just feel blessed.”

“Aww babe. We’re a right solid unit aren’t we?”

“The strongest.”

“I wonder how Jimmy will react when he meets his little sisters.”

‘I think he’ll surprise us.”

“Yeah I reckon so as well.”

“Hey can you pass me Isla over for a minute? But be careful.”

“Yeah I will,” moving carefully to gently place her in his arms beside Olivia, and not to disrupt your stitches. “Aww look at them being cuddled by their daddy. I need to take a picture,” grabbing your phone from the side. You get your camera ready and look at Gary who is beaming looking down at his little girls in his arms, not aware that you’ve already captured the beautiful moment. “Hey, say cheese,” you say, getting his attention and he looks up and smiles. “Perfect,” turning your phone around to show him the picture.

“Love it babe.”

“We can get these pictures framed in the living room beside Jimmys’ pictures.”

“I love you,” he smiles.

“I love you more.”

“Not possible.”

You enjoy spending some quality time with your newborn baby daughters. You know when you are all able to go home, life wouldn’t be the same, but you wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️


End file.
